Making A Choice
by The Create Card
Summary: S+S are meant for each other, let's face it. But love hasn't been so easy for Madison. Especially now that she's torn...between Tori and Eriol. She can't love them both. What can she do? Updated with the final part! Who does she choose?
1. To Call or Not to Call

Summary: A week had passed since Aiden Avalon and Ms. Mackenzie went out. But Madison Taylor still hasn't forgotten that night…when she kissed Tori Avalon. Now she feels conflicted and she's decided to pour her heart out to someone.

  


**Making A Choice: Part 1**

  


Madison Taylor continued to pace around her room. She knew she had to tell somebody about this. Finally, after a week, Madison found someone to talk to…someone who would listen to her. Lord knows she needed it that night.

"It all started last Friday," Madison began. "It should have been a pretty fun night. The look on Sakura's face made me so happy. And she was happy because her father and Ms. Mackenzie were going out. But then it went downhill. When she saw Tori in disguise, she immediately went to face him. She was so mad, but then she found Li and just became outright furious. She dragged Li over to another part of the alley to…argue with him and then Julian left. Suddenly, I was all alone with Tori.

"I knew he was hiding something. The explanation he gave Sakura just didn't sound right. Then he told me how afraid he was of his mother getting replaced. When I asked why he didn't tell Sakura, Tori just told me he didn't want to hurt her. That was so sweet and sensitive of him. I don't know what happened from there. We spent the next few minutes talking…and then it happened. We…kissed. After that…I just ran home and I didn't look back. I didn't even wait for Sakura. I just kept running.

"The next day, I actually got a call from Tori. He said that he felt something special that night. He asked if I felt it, too. I don't know why I said yes, but I did. Then he said he wanted to start a relationship…but I told him I wasn't sure. Before he could go any further, I hung up. Since then, every time Tori would approach me, I'd try to avoid him. I've even avoided Sakura just to be on the safe side.

"When Tori kissed me…I have to be honest…I liked it. I liked what I felt when he kissed me. It was a feeling like everything was going to be ok. It gave me a warm feeling in my heart. But then I felt something cold. I felt like I betrayed someone. Yeah, I liked it when Tori kissed me…but there's someone else who makes me feel that way. I feel like I betrayed Eriol. I always believed he was the love of my life. I still think that. So why did I do it? Why did I kiss Tori? And…why did I like it? I feel so torn. I'm so glad Eriol wasn't there to see it. I'm so ashamed of myself.

"I don't know what to do. I promised Eriol I'd wait for him. But it's been more than six months and I haven't heard from him. And then I think of Tori…and how he made me feel that night. And from what I saw…he cares about me. I can't tell Sakura any of this. I'm talking about her brother and I don't know what she'd tell me. I don't want to tell Li, because he'll tell Sakura. Meilin went to Hong Kong a few days ago and she won't be back for a few weeks. You're the only one I can talk to about this."

Madison finally sighed after getting everything off her chest. She looked towards her bed at the one ear that would listen to her woes. She looked into the eyes of…

…Kero.

Kero didn't know what to say at first. "Um…wow…that's really something."

Madison wasn't satisfied with that. She desperately needed some advice. That's why she had called Kero to come over while Sakura and Li were out on a date.

"Kero, what should I do? I know Tori wants to start a relationship. But I don't know. I want to wait for Eriol, but I have something special here at home. Tori cares about me…and if I keep waiting for Eriol, then I'll have to hurt him. I don't want to hurt Tori. What should I do?"

Kero sighed deeply. He was deep in thought. Then he finally said something. "You know…being a guardian beast, I'm not really an expert on the subject of love. But the fact that you even came to me shows that you're really in a bind. Ok…you have a conflict. You like two guys. There's Eriol and there's Tori. One of them promised to come back and be with you. The other one's here right now and can be with you now. Both of them seem to care about you very much. But something inside me says that if Eriol cared about you as much as he says he does, then he'd be back by now."

Madison blinked upon hearing that. "What are you saying, Kero?"

"Bottom line…I'm saying don't take a chance. If Eriol breaks your heart, then you'll have nobody. If Tori breaks your heart, then you can forget him and go back to waiting for Eriol. He'll never have to know. So I'm saying take your chances with Tori."

Silence.

Madison took a few moments to absorb that. "Are you sure? Do you really think I should do that?"

Kero shook his head. "It's like I said. I'm no expert on love, but that sounds good to me. But ultimately, it's your decision. It's up to you, Madison."

Madison closed her eyes and thought deeply about this. If she started a new relationship now, she would feel like she was betraying Eriol. She promised she'd wait for him. But this wasn't like any other case. Tori really made her feel special. There was only one difference. Eriol was in England…and Tori was here. Reluctantly, Madison made her decision. She walked over and picked up the phone. She slowly dialed that number.

_"Hello?"_

"Tori…it's me."

_"Madison? I've been waiting to hear from you. I thought…I scared you off."_

"No, it's not that," Madison said timidly. "I've just needed time to think. I've had to think about…us. About wanting to start a relationship."

_"Um…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. If you don't want to…"_

"No, it's ok. I'd kinda like to talk about it…over dinner…tomorrow night."

_"T-Tomorrow? Sure! I'll…pick you up at 7?"_

"Y-Yeah…sounds great," Madison smiled. "I'll be waiting for you."

Madison hung up her phone and plopped down on her bed. She turned around until she was on her back and facing the ceiling. She let out a sigh, until she saw Kero flying up over her head.

"Feel any better?" he asked cheerfully.

"I'm not sure," Madison said uneasily.

"Then why are you blushing?" Kero pointed out.

Madison turned her head to look at the mirror on her wall. Her cheeks were rosy red. She WAS blushing. Then she felt the butterflies in her stomach. She couldn't believe she was going out with Tori. She felt…excited. But she also felt…a sense of dread. She couldn't stop feeling…guilty.

Kero tried to snap her out of it. "Will you relax? It's one night. If anything, see this as an opportunity to sort out your feelings. It'll be the first time you'll be that close to Tori since you two kissed. You might be able to think a little clearer by the end of the night."

Madison sighed…then smiled. "Thank you, Kero. I don't know what I could have done without you."

"Don't mention it," he replied. "Just enjoy your date tomorrow." Kero was about to fly out the window, but Madison quickly stopped him.

"Uh…Kero?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you…not tell Sakura about any of this?"

Kero landed on the windowsill and looked at Madison inquisitively. "Why not?"

"Well…I just don't want to her to know right now. I mean…what would she say if she found out her big brother and her best friend were going out on a date?"

"Hmm…that's a good question."

"Just promise you won't tell her until after I've sorted my feelings out. If Tori tells her, then that's different. But if he doesn't, then I don't want her to find out. Please, Kero."

Kero left out a soft moan. "If you say so."

Kero said nothing more and flew out the window, presumably to go home. Madison knew he'd have plenty of time to make it before Sakura and Li's date ended. After he left, she plopped down on her bed. Never had she been divided over two guys before…especially two guys that she felt so much for.

But Kero was right. Eriol was in England. He would never find out about Tori.

Would he?

  


~--------------------~

  


Kero laid down on his desk after the exhausting flight home. He never realized how far Madison's house was. Maybe that was because Kero always went to her house in a bag or in Sakura's pocket. He wasn't used to flying such a long distance.

The little guardian beast didn't have too much time to relax. Because as soon as he let out a deep breath, the door flew open.

"Hey, Sakura. Back from your date already?"

The expression on the face of Sakura Avalon seemed to brighten up the entire room. She must have been really happy about something. Kero wondered if the date was THAT romantic.

"That was honestly the best date I've ever had. I'll never forget tonight, Kero."

"So what'd he do?" Kero asked.

"I couldn't tell you," Sakura giggled. "I'll tell you someday, but right now I just want to call Li and see if he's home yet."

Sakura walked towards her phone, but suddenly it began to ring. She was startled at first and so was Kero. But finally she went over to answer it. Kero knew it was probably the brat…or maybe even Madison. Of course, Kero was never one to nose in on phone conversations…except for very rare occasions. He'd let Sakura have this phone call to herself.

  


~--------------------~

  


Sakura wasn't expecting her phone to ring at that moment. It had startled her, but then she composed. She knew it had to be Li, so she made sure no one was around. She knew Tori was still locked in his room. Sneaking Li into her room was so easy, because for some reason, Tori had been completely out of it. Something was bothering her brother and Sakura couldn't put her finger on what it was. Kero wouldn't interrupt her because he was getting settled into his little bed. So Sakura just answered the phone.

"Hello?"

_"It's been a long time, Sakura."_

Sakura gasped upon hearing that voice. It wasn't Li. It was…

"Eriol?"

Kero suddenly piped up. "Eriol?!"

_"Oh, so you DO remember me. Oh, Sakura...I thought you'd have forgotten about me by now."_

"You're gone, but not forgotten, Eriol. But why haven't you kept in touch? I know Madison's wanted to hear from you for a long time."

_"Well, things haven't gone smoothly for me these last few months. I've had a lot of financial problems and I've had to make a lot of cutbacks. Unfortunately…that meant the phone. I've tried to send Madison a letter, but it got lost in the mail. But since then, I've just tried to save my money."_

"Save? For what?"

_"To come back to Japan, of course."_

"You're coming back?"

Kero seemingly gulped. "He is?"

_"Well I'm not coming back right away; I was just calling to keep in touch. But pretty soon I should have enough to not only go back, but also…get an apartment. When I DO come back, I'm coming back to stay, Sakura."_

"If you want to keep in touch, then why don't you talk to Madison?"

_"Because the next time I talk to her, I want it to be face-to-face. I couldn't stand a long distance phone conversation. I want to be right beside her. And it WILL happen. I just need to get a little more. It won't take too long. I'm working round the clock and so is Nakuru."_

"But I thought you had a life back in England," Sakura pointed out.

_"I did…but didn't Madison tell you what happened?"_

Sakura remembered very well. She remembered Madison sneaking off to England to find Eriol…and Sakura and Li following her. They were never seen and Sakura and Li had gotten Madison's entire search on tape. Madison knew it when Sakura showed her the tape and she was astounded. Apparently, Eriol still didn't know about that.

"She might have told me something, but why don't you tell me, Eriol."

_"I promised I'd come back to her…and I will. It'll just take a little longer than I expected She HAS been waiting…right?"_

"Of course she has. I mean…who else would Madison be seeing?"

Kero seemingly gulped again. Sakura just dismissed it, though. He was probably sneaking snacks again. So she didn't bother with it.

_"Well, I guess that's true. I can't wait to see her again."_

"When ARE you coming Eriol?"

_"I'll leave THAT as a surprise."_

"Why? Why can't you tell me now?"

_"Because when that day comes, I want to surprise Madison. And I know you too well, Sakura. If I tell you, then you'll tell Madison and spoil the surprise. Now where's the fun in that?"_

Sakura could imagine Eriol with one of his trademark grins. So she gave in. "Fine then. Don't tell me. But will you at least call before you come back?"

_"Ok, I guess I can do that. And Sakura…don't tell Madison I called. Remember, I want this special day to be a surprise. So I need you to keep this a secret."_

"Do I have to keep it a secret?" Sakura pouted.

_"YES! Promise me, Sakura."_

"Ok, fine. I promise."

_"Good. So I'll see you when I get there…I give it a few months at the most. Oh, and don't tell Li either. I can't wait to see the look on his face on that day when I unexpectedly show up on his doorstep. He IS still living in Madison's guesthouse, right?"_

"Yeah."

_"Oh, good! Heh, heh. I'll talk to you later, Sakura."_

"Ok, Eriol. Bye."

Sakura hung up the phone and was immediately approached by Kero. He looked to be a little hyper and nervous.

"Was that Eriol?" he asked.

"It was," Sakura nodded. "Can you believe it, Kero? It's been such a long time. I can't believe he's coming back!"

"He is?" Kero asked wide-eyed. "Did he say when?"

"Actually, he didn't," Sakura answered. "He just said he'd surprise everyone."

Kero looked a little edgy. "Um…you don't think he'll be coming back in the next few days, do you?"

Sakura started to wonder why Kero would ask such a question. Mentioning Eriol seemed to have the guardian beast more than nervous. Sakura didn't know why, but then it hit her.

"I doubt it. He said he still needed to raise some money. You're a little nervous aren't you, Kero?"

"Of course not," Kero snapped. "Why would you think that?"

"I think I know why you're so nervous," Sakura grinned.

"Y-You do?"

"Of course I do. You're just a little edgy over seeing Suppi again, aren't you?"

Kero frowned. He took offense to that. "Suppi? The uptight, sarcastic, egotistical Suppi? I'm not nervous about seeing HIM!"

"Oh, come on, Kero. You two have always been good friends."

"We're about as friendly around each other as Li and Tori. We're complete opposites, Sakura."

"Opposites attract, you know," Sakura grinned.

"Yeah, yeah. I've heard that before. I'm telling you, if I hear Suppi make one snide remark about me, my sweets, or the way video games will rot my brain, then I swear I'll…"

"Ok, Kero, calm down," Sakura said with a sweatdrop. "I'm sure it won't be that bad."

"We'll see," Kero muttered. Then a blank expression hit the guardian beast's face. "Hey, you changed the subject on me! What were we talking about?"

Sakura sweatdropped again. "You know…I forget."

Kero breathed a sigh of frustration. "Me too. Maybe I'll just turn in for the night. Good night, Sakura."

"Good night, Kero."

Sakura watched Kero settle into his bed and then she got her own bed ready. She was ready to turn out the lights, but Sakura knew she wouldn't be getting much sleep. She was too excited over hearing that familiar voice again. Sure, she wouldn't tell Madison that Eriol called.

But Sakura hoped she would be able to see the look on her best friend's face on that special day when Eriol DID come back.

  


Next Time: Ok, so Madison and Tori are set to go out tomorrow night. But just when WILL Eriol come back? And will Sakura remain completely OBLIVIOUS to what's going on with her brother and best friend? That's what we need answers to and that's why you'll want to come back and see how this all goes, because you won't want to miss it!

  


Author's Note: Oh...and it might be a few days before I get the next part up. Why? Is it because I am EEEEEEEEVIL? OHOHOHOHO!!! (I *LOVE* THAT!) Well, EEEEEEEVIL is part of the reason, but the other part is because I'm still putting the finishing touches on this story, so it'll take some time. Bear with me and keep reading. ^_^

  


Any comments? I'd love to hear them, so go ahead and mail me at AmericanCaptor@hotmail.com and don't you all forget to review below! I REALLY, REALLY want to know what you think!


	2. A First Date. Any Effect?

Last Time: Feeling torn, Madison finally makes a decision and decides to go out with Tori. But who knew that on that same night, Sakura would get a call from…Eriol? Yes, he is coming back. The only question is…when?

  
Author's Note: Thanks to anyone who replied to my message on the forum. I was curious, and then I actually saw Nakuru's picture. Isn't my face red. So I've adjusted accordingly. And the next part should be up in the next few days.   


**Making a Choice: Part 2**

  


Wearing one of her better purple dresses, Madison waited by her front gate. She knew that if she waited in her room, Tori would undoubtedly be hassled by the security around her house. More than that, though, Madison didn't want to be seen by Li. Li was inside his guesthouse and if Madison waited by the front gate, he'd never see her. She didn't want him to see her, because if he saw her and Tori together, then he would go and tell Sakura.

As far as she knew, it would just be the two of them. Madison still felt butterflies in her stomach whenever she thought of Tori. She wanted this night to be special, she really did. She couldn't wait for the night to even begin.

Then she saw him coming. There was Tori calmly walking towards Madison's front gate. She smiled and walked up to him. Then she noticed he had his hands behind his back.

"Hey…" he said innocently. "You look…great."

"Thanks," Madison said softly. "Um…what is that behind your back?"

Tori revealed…a violet. "It was just so beautiful…it made me think of you."

Madison admired the little flower. "I love it. Thank you."

"So…are you ready?"

"You bet!"

Hand in hand, Tori and Madison walked together down the street towards Tori's car. Something inside Madison told her that this would be a special night.

  


~--------------------~

  


It was seven o'clock when Sakura walked through her front door. She didn't feel tired as much as she felt hungry, so her first stop was the kitchen. There, she found her father.

"Hi, Dad!"

"You came back a little late," Aiden Avalon said. "Where were you?"

"I'm sorry. I stayed with Ms. Mackenzie a little longer than expected."

"Oh?" Aiden asked curiously. "Um…did she anything about last night?"

Sakura smiled at that thought. Her father and Ms. Mackenzie had gone out again the night before. Their relationship was going along nicely and it satisfied Sakura.

"She just said she really enjoyed it," Sakura answered. Then she looked around. She knew this was a sensitive subject for another member of the family. "Um…where's Tori?"

"Oh, Tori left a while ago. He said he had a date."

That intrigued Sakura. "He did?"

"Yeah…he never said who it was, though. I guess he must have met someone while he was at work."

"Oh…yeah…I guess so. Um…I guess I'll go up to my room now. I need to…call Li."

Sakura just took a slice of leftover pizza, a bag of potato chips, and a few pudding cups (for Kero) and ran up the stairs. Tori hadn't been with a girl for a while, meaning this date had to be a new girl. And Sakura knew what that meant. Sakura rushed into her room and dropped the food on her desk, nearly crushing Kero in her haste.

"Where's the fire?" Kero asked coolly.

"I've got to call Madison!" Sakura said excitedly. "Tori's got a new date tonight. And you know what THAT means."

Kero gulped. "Um…refresh my memory."

Sakura was a little surprised. "Kero…you know what Madison and I do every time Tori gets a new date. We always wait by the front door for him to bring her home and then we take a picture. We've been doing it ever since we were ten."

Kero went up to say something, but suddenly stopped himself. The guardian beast looked a little edgy. Sakura couldn't deal with that now, though. She had a phone call to make. So she picked up her phone and dialed Madison's number. There was one ring…two rings…three and then four. There was no answer. Sakura could only leave a message.

"Hmm…she's not home," Sakura mumbled under her breath. "Where could she be? I really wanted her to be home."

Kero suddenly piped up. "Um…uh…I have an idea! Why don't you go out with Li for a little while?"

"You mean you WANT us to go out right now?" Sakura asked skeptically. It was strange for Kero to suggest she go out with 'the brat'.

"Yeah! You're two kids in love," Kero replied nonchalantly. "Get together. Get a burger. Talk about…romantic things. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine here."

Sakura wasn't arguing with the idea. It sounded good. It was just…Kero. He was acting weird. It was almost as if he was trying to hide something. But Sakura dismissed it again. It couldn't be anything big. What could Kero possibly hide from her?

"If you say so, Kero," Sakura finally said. Then she grinned. "You know…that's not such a bad idea. I mean…if Tori can have a night out. Then so will I."

Having said that, Sakura reached for her phone and called the one person she loved more than anybody. She called Li.

"Li? Are you doing anything right now?"

  


~--------------------~

  


Kero felt lucky. It was quick thinking to suggest that Sakura go out with Li on that night. And being love-struck, she jumped at the suggestion. So as soon as Sakura got out of the house, Kero immediately flew out the window. Something inside him told him to go…to Madison's house.

After giving the advice he did the night before, Kero was eager to check up on how she was faring. But Kero had to admit that when Eriol called Sakura, it scared him out of his wits. Had Eriol told her he was coming back immediately, then the results might have been disastrous and worse than that, it would have been Kero's fault for giving Madison bad advice. He was relieved when Eriol said he needed more time. But Kero knew that this problem had to be dealt with sooner or later. That's part of the reason Madison went out with Tori. She needed to sort her feelings out.

So Kero sat patiently on Madison's bed, waiting in the dark for her to come back. A few hours passed and nobody came in. Kero wondered if Madison and Tori were hitting it off. If they were, then that wouldn't be a good thing. Part of the reason Kero suggested this date was the lingering hope that Madison's feelings for Tori was just a small infatuation. But if it was more than that…then she would be even more confused and Kero would feel responsible.

Just then, the door flew open and the lights came on. Madison came back in with a violet in her hand and an expression as bright as the one Sakura had the night before. Kero gulped. He knew what this meant. Madison suddenly gasped because she almost plopped down on her bed. She hadn't even noticed Kero sitting there.

"Kero! I wasn't expecting you."

Kero looked up. "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah, I did!" Madison said cheerfully. "I know I haven't had that much fun in a long time. And…I haven't felt this way in a long time. It was so wonderful, Kero."

Kero shook his head. He was afraid he'd hear something like that. Furthermore, when he looked up, Madison was blushing a bright red. She was on cloud nine. Kero couldn't stand bringing her down. He couldn't tell her about the night before. He just couldn't. She looked so…happy.

"But what are you doing here?" Madison suddenly asked.

Kero calmly flew over towards the windowsill. "I wanted to ask if you were going to be ok. Did you sort your feelings out?"

Madison frowned, just as Kero had feared. "I…I…I really like him, Kero. And I feel so confused."

Kero could read the look on her face. "You kissed again, didn't you?"

Madison nodded.

"Did you like it?"

Madison nodded again.

"Even more than last time?"

Madison nodded again. "The feeling is indescribable. He makes me feel so special and I really like him. In fact…we're going out again on Friday."

"You are?" Kero asked. That caught him by surprise.

"That's what I asked myself after Tori left," Madison sighed. "It's like when I'm around him, I think with my heart and not with my head."

"Have you thought of Eriol at all?" Kero asked curiosity. Anyone else might have asked with a stern tone, but Kero just asked with curiosity.

"I have," Madison answered. "And after tonight, I'm thinking a little clearer. I can't just let this go. What if this is something special? Or what if I wind up regretting this for the rest of my life? I don't know. All I can do is follow my heart. And right now my heart is leading me to Tori.

"But it's not just Eriol who's been crossing my mind. It's also…"

Madison paused. She walked over to her answering machine. There was one message and she seemed to know exactly who it was. Madison pushed the button.

_"Madison? It's me, Sakura. Where are you? Something's come up. Apparently, Tori has a new date and you know what that means. If you get home, call me! Maybe we can still wait by my front door and we can see what she looks like. Of course, if you bring your camera, leave the flash at home. But either way, don't forget to call me, Madison. I'll be waiting."_

Madison sighed towards the end of the message. "How do you think Sakura would have reacted if she saw that this new girl…was me? Tori had the same idea. That's why we didn't go by his house. We're both thinking about what a shock it would be and we've both decided to keep this a secret for now."

"I've thought of that," Kero replied. "That's why I pushed Sakura into going out with Li tonight. They probably still aren't home yet."

Madison looked at the guardian beast somberly. "You can't tell them yet, Kero. Please!"

"Ok, ok. Don't worry. You can trust me."

Madison smiled. "Thank you, Kero. I DO trust you."

"Yeah, yeah…so I'll talk to you later then. Good luck."

"Thanks, Kero."

Kero flew out the window and headed back home. Throughout the whole flight home, Kero couldn't get the feeling that he had forgotten something. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks.

In the midst of the conversation, Kero forgot to tell Madison about the phone call the night before. He forgot to tell her…that Eriol would be coming back for sure. He should have told her, but he didn't.

But it wouldn't matter. Eriol probably wouldn't be back for months. Madison and Tori couldn't possibly last until then…

…could it?

  


~--------------------~

  


Six weeks had passed. It was the middle of July and it was almost time to go to college. Sakura couldn't believe how fast time had gone. But although her summer had been quiet and at some points boring, it was sure unforgettable for one reason, if anything. Her father and Ms. Mackenzie were still dating. That prospect excited her, but she seemed to be the only one to really appreciate it. Every time she talked to Li, he just grumbled adamantly. When she tried to talk to Madison, she would just…space out for some reason…as if something was bothering her. And Tori would ignore the subject altogether.

The only ear willing to listen was Kero. And even HE seemed distracted at times, especially around weekends. Sakura couldn't understand why. A lot of things seemed to be happening on weekends. Kero would completely space out. Tori would be out with a girl Sakura still hadn't met. Her father would go out with Ms. Mackenzie. And Madison would always be out of the house. The only thing Sakura could do was wonder…while she went out with Li.

It was another Friday and Sakura still hadn't heard any news on her front. She did know that Tori was going out on another date with that girl she still hadn't met, her father and Ms. Mackenzie were going out again, and Madison wasn't home again. All Sakura wanted that night was to go out with Li, seeing as how everyone seemed to be so busy. She was waiting to see if Li was making plans, but she needed to hear from him if they were to go out tonight.

"Will you stop waiting?" Kero complained. "If the brat wants to take you out, then he'll call…or come over. Either way, just relax. And…could you bring me another pudding cup?"

Kero obviously couldn't go on without more pudding, but at that moment, Sakura's phone rang. Sakura rushed over and answered it, hoping it was Li.

"Hello?"

It wasn't Li. It was…

_"Hello again, Sakura. I bet you weren't expecting to hear from me."_

"You're right, Eriol," Sakura replied. "So how's life in England?"

_"Over. Life for me in England is OVER!"_

Sakura didn't expect to hear that. She knew exactly what Eriol was saying. "Does that mean…?"

_"That's right. I'm coming back."_

"That's wonderful! I can't wait to see you again! And neither can…you know…"

_"Oh, I do! And I can't wait to see her, either. She'll be so surprised to see me…assuming you haven't told her, of course."_

Sakura feigned shock. "Eriol…you don't trust me?"

_"In a word…no. Please tell me you kept this a secret, Sakura."_

"I did, Eriol. You worry too much. So when are you coming back?"

_"Well, let me put it this way. If you want to see me…turn around."_

Turn around? Sakura didn't know what that meant. But when she turned around, she nearly let out a scream. There was Eriol hanging on a tree branch. It was a trick that Li often pulled in order to avoid being seen by Tori, but this was so different. Sakura ran over to open the window and let the British boy inside. As soon as Eriol came in, he was met with a big hug.

"I've missed you so much, Eriol! You have no idea how happy I am to see you."

Eriol looked a little surprised. "Oh…you couldn't have missed me THAT much."

"That's what you think," Sakura giggled. "It hasn't been the same without you."

"I'm sure that's not what Li's saying," Eriol grinned. "So what do you think, Sakura? Should we pay him a visit?"

"But you just got here," Sakura began. Then she grinned, too. "Actually…maybe that isn't such a bad idea. Just let me get…"

Sakura stopped when she looked at her desk. Kero looked mortified, as if he had just seen a ghost. She didn't know what to make of this.

"Um…Kero? What's wrong?"

"He must have missed me, too," Eriol smirked.

Kero finally spoke up. "Y-Y-You're back…"

"As observant as ever, aren't you, Kero?"

That wasn't either Sakura or Eriol. That voice sounded from Eriol's pocket. Out of the pocket flew out a little stuffed animal that looked like a black cat.

Kero knew that all too familiar presence and scowled. "Suppi."

Suppi landed right next to Kero, who was still feasting on a pudding cup. "Kero, you haven't changed a bit. Still feasting on sweets?"

"You should try it," Kero said dryly. "It'll loosen you up."

Suppi frowned. "You know what happened LAST TIME you tried to 'loosen me up'."

Kero quickly took back his pudding cup. "You're right. Maybe it's better I eat this."

"You know I hate to cut this reunion a little short," Eriol said. "But it's time to go. I want to hurry and find Li. I want to…surprise him."

"Yeah, let's go!" Sakura added. Then something occurred to her. "Um…Eriol? Where's Nakuru?"

Eriol shook his head. "I left HER back at the apartment. You know as well as I do that if I brought Nakuru over, then she'd never leave until she sees your brother. And besides, I just got back. I couldn't take both her and Suppi bickering on my first day back."

Sakura sweatdropped. "I see your point. We'd better go, but…Eriol…there's a little something you should know. Madison's not home right now."

"She isn't?" Eriol sighed. "Great. I guess that's my fault. I never was good at this timing thing. Well…while she gets home, I can talk to Li. So let's go…um…wait…she doesn't check up on him, does she? I mean it IS her guesthouse."

"Not as far as I know," Sakura answered.

"Good. I want to surprise her. I can't wait to see the look on her face when I show up."

Sakura smiled. She knew that this would be night to remember.

"Me too."

  


Next Time: Uh, oh. Eriol's suddenly come back. Things are now set to get more interesting. And…I can't really specify further. What'll happen next time? Come back and find out!

  


Any comments? Go ahead and mail me at AmericanCaptor@hotmail.com and don't forget to review below, because I want your feedback!


	3. Heartbroken...

Last Time: Madison and Tori went on their first date together. Six weeks later, they're still dating and Sakura still doesn't know about them. Then the unexpected happens. Eriol shows up at Sakura's window and reveals that he's returned to Japan, this time to stay. So what happens now?

  


**Making a Choice: Part 3**

  


Li Shoran kept dialing Sakura's number, but he got no answer. It was odd. She was out on a Friday night without him. He suddenly started to feel lonely. Sakura went to who-knows-where. Madison was out AGAIN, also to who-knows-where. And Meilin was still in Hong Kong visiting family. Li was by himself.

There was nothing he could do, so Li just sighed and thought about taking advantage of this time alone. He didn't have this chance very often. If it wasn't Meilin, it was Madison or her mother, Sonomi, breaking the quiet of his guesthouse. So Li just decided to enjoy the solitude for now. He lied down on his bed, until he heard something tapping on his window.

Li got up and wondered what (or who) was doing the tapping. It might have been a little bird. Or it might have been Sakura, getting back at him for always scaring her out of her wits every time he came in through her window. Either way, Li had to find out who it was. So he got up and opened his window. He was about to stick his head out, until…

"Hello!"

…someone's head popped up in front of Li, scaring him nearly half to death. Li was so taken by surprise, he tripped backwards and fell on his back. He looked up to see whose head it was, and gasped. It was…

"Eriol?!"

It WAS Eriol. It was evident by that familiar smirk. To say this was unexpected would be a huge understatement. Last he heard, Eriol was still in England. When did he come back?

"Did you miss me?"

Li got up and dusted himself off. "When did you come back?"

Eriol climbed in through the window. "I got back a few hours ago. And this time…I'm not leaving. I'm here to stay."

Li walked over to close the window. "Does anyone know you're here?"

"I DO!"

Li screamed and tripped himself up again when Sakura unexpectedly popped her head up. He had no idea she was right there. He figured it was a better idea to just stay down there on his back. Li was a little afraid to see who was by the window next. But Sakura just climbed in and helped Li to his feet.

"Sorry about that," Sakura said sheepishly. "But now you know how I feel every time you scare me."

Li just didn't say anything. He just got up and looked at Eriol again. The British boy hadn't changed much. He was just as he was when Li last saw him in England a few months ago. Of course…Eriol hadn't seen him. Li and Sakura were both hidden while on that trip to England. The only one he saw…was Madison.

That made Li realize something. He couldn't possibly be the last one to know Eriol was here…could he? "Does Madison know you're here?"

"I was hoping to surprise her," Eriol answered. "Is she here?"

Li scratched the back of his head. "Um…no…she went…somewhere."

"Where does she keep going, Li?" Sakura asked. "It's like every time I call her, she's not home."

"She doesn't tell me," Li replied. "It's pretty much anybody's guess where she goes…and why she doesn't tell anybody."

"You don't think she's getting into trouble, do you?" the now-concerned Sakura asked.

"I'm sure it isn't that," Li said coolly. "I'm sure she'll tell us…after the reunion."

Eriol let out a chuckle. "I'm sure she will. But…I don't want any of you around. I want this to be a private moment." He shot Sakura a glance. "That means you, Sakura."

"But I want to see it," Sakura pouted. "Madison got to watch all my private moments with Li."

Li raised an eyebrow and smirked Sakura's way.

Sakura sweatdropped. "Well…maybe not ALL of them. But you know what I mean."

"That doesn't matter," Eriol said, unshaken. Then he eyed Li. "Keep her in here, Li."

Li walked over and lovingly put his arm around Sakura. "I'll try."

Eriol grinned. "Good. Suppi and I will wait…actually…maybe I should leave Suppi here."

Just then, Kero flew out of Sakura's pocket. He was heading for the window. At first, Li thought it was just hearing the name Suppi that got him heading for the hills. But he sensed something else was bothering the stuffed animal.

Sakura could feel it, too. "Kero? What's wrong? Where are you going?"

Kero looked back. "I'm hot. I need some fresh air, you know what I mean? Besides, I want to leave you two alone. I mean you ARE in love, so…why would you want ME around?"

Kero didn't let anyone else get a word in edgewise. He flew out the window. The sudden anxieties exhibited by the stuffed animal left everyone feeling a little more curious.

"What's with him?" Eriol asked. "He's acting weird."

"Maybe it's Suppi," Li thought.

Suppi flew out of Eriol's pocket and towards a small coffee table. "I'm sure it's not me. He's just being a little shy. Still, though…in the state he's in, I'd better stay far away from Kero." He looked up at Sakura and Li. "If you two want a private moment, then don't mind me. I'll just go read somewhere." Suppi flew over and reached into Eriol's pocket. He pulled out a book and flew into…Li's bathroom.

Li sweatdropped. "He's…potty-trained?"

So overtaken by the heaviness of that remark, Sakura smacked Li behind the head. "He's a guardian beast! Guardian beasts don't use the toilet!"

Eriol snickered. "I'm sure Suppi just wants some privacy…or wants you two to have some privacy…or maybe both. Either way…I'll just go now. I'm sure Madison will be back any minute. And won't she be surprised to see me at her front gate."

Eriol climbed out the window and presumably went to the front gate to wait. Li spied Sakura trying to walk out the door, but he held her in place.

"Li!" Sakura whined. "I want to go see this! It'll be SO romantic!"

Li grinned and kissed Sakura. "Leave them alone. We have enough romance…right here."

Sakura just gave in. Li and Sakura kissed, but Sakura accidentally tripped on Li's ankle as she stepped back. She fell back and hit her head on the bathroom door. Li bent down to see if she was ok. She was just fine. It was the one behind the bathroom door who wasn't so fine.

"Do you two mind? Can I get some peace and quiet, please? Are you two always this noisy when you make out?"

At the snide Suppi's words, Sakura and Li only sweatdropped…before they continued making out.

  


~--------------------~

  


Kero had to fly fast. He knew exactly where Madison was and that meant bad news. She had to be out…with Tori. If she came back with Tori and found Eriol, then there would be a lot of trouble, not to mention awkwardness. This was the day Kero was dreading since the day Madison had that talk with him. Kero was sorry he ever told her to go out with Tori.

He flew for about five minutes before he found Madison and Tori walking alone through the empty street. Kero knew what to do now. He hid behind a fire hydrant and waited for them to pass by. Sure enough, there they were, and Kero almost couldn't believe the sight before him.

Tori affectionately had his arm around Madison and she tenderly leaned onto his shoulder. They looked like such a lovely couple. Kero had seen it so many times from Sakura and Li, but didn't expect it from Madison. Or if he did…maybe he expected it from Madison…and Eriol.

As much as Kero hated to spoil the moment, he had to get her attention. So he called out quietly to her.

"Madison!"

Nothing. She didn't hear him. And Kero couldn't yell any louder, lest he be heard by Tori. Kero had to think of another way. So he thought of the perfect idea. Kero rushed over to climb a tree. He saw Madison and Tori walking below him. So when they were directly under him…Kero fell over…hoping to land in Madison's purse. Unfortunately, he missed his target and fell into an open sewer.

Kero sputtered and got out of the filthy sewer. He climbed out of the open manhole and looked around. They were gone. This couldn't have gone any worse.

Kero missed his opportunity and now Madison was in for a HUGE disaster.

  


~--------------------~

  


The night couldn't have gone any better. It was a magical night of dinner and dancing that Madison just enjoyed more than anything. It was the most fun she had since…her last date with Tori. Not only that, but she was growing a lot more attached to him. She found herself wanting to be around him a lot more. It seemed like together they would be able to handle anything.

Finally, the couple walked up to the front gate. They gazed into each other's eyes under the starry sky and let a few seconds of silence do the talking.

"I had a wonderful time," Madison said softly. "I'll never forget tonight."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Tori said warmly. "I'll call you when I get home, ok?"

Madison sighed deeply. Something was bothering her. Tori put a finger under her chin and directed her gaze towards his.

"What's wrong, Madison? You can tell me."

"It's Sakura. Do you think maybe…it's time we told her?"

"Are you sure?" Tori asked uneasily. "I mean…it would be kind of a shock to her. How do you think she'd react?"

"That's the whole problem," Madison sighed. "We don't know how she'll react. I mean…it is a pretty big thing to find out that you're best friend and your brother are dating."

Tori smiled. "It doesn't matter. I think all that matters is that we're happy together. It shouldn't matter what Sakura thinks. I really like you, Madison."

"I feel the same way," Madison replied.

"We'll tell her soon, I promise," Tori told her. Then he and Madison kissed deeply. "I'll call you. Good night, Madison."

"Good night, Tori."

Madison watched as Tori walked down her street and out of sight. It had been so long since she felt this good…so…close to someone. She didn't want that to end. She cherished Tori's affection and it was something she really treasured.

As Madison walked through her front gate, the only thing she could think about would be Sakura's reaction. There was no telling how Sakura would react to the sudden emergence of Madison and Tori's new relationship. Would she be happy? Would she be angry?

Would she throw Eriol in Madison's face?

Madison still couldn't get Eriol out of her mind. She wondered how she could keep seeing Tori, yet continue to have feelings for Eriol. It was the hardest thing in the world…to care for two guys.

Madison could only thank God that Eriol was still in England.

  


~--------------------~

  


Madison and Tori kissed. Madison and Tori kissed…each other. Madison and Tori kissed each other…

…and Eriol saw the whole thing.

Eriol was behind a bush near Madison's front gate and he hoped to surprise her. But the only one who was surprised was Eriol…and not in a good way. The love of his life had kissed another man. Eriol felt his heart shatter into a million fragments.

Eriol was heartbroken. Had Madison forgotten what they shared in England together? Had Eriol been away too long. Does Madison even love him anymore?

He didn't want to find out that night. All Eriol wanted to do was go back to the apartment…and think about what's happened.

  


~--------------------~

  


The sight before Kero tore away at him. He could see Eriol in the distance walking home dejectedly. Kero knew that he must have found out. Especially since Eriol was walking alone. He must have been so broken-hearted that he forgot he left Suppi back in Li's room.

Another thought hit Kero. If Eriol found out…did he and Madison confront each other? If they did, then Madison had to be completely torn apart by this. He had to check up on her. He would have the time. Kero knew that Sakura and Li could go all night having a romantic evening if necessary, especially with the way they lose track of time. So Kero flew up to Madison's window.

Madison didn't look sad at all. In fact…she looked ecstatic...like the innocent ten-year old girl Kero first met. Something about that bothered Kero. Maybe she didn't know. And if she didn't, it would be the unfortunate task of the guardian beast to inform her.

"Hi, Kero!" Madison said cheerfully. "What's up?"

Kero hesitated. This had to be done delicately. "You…didn't notice anything outside just now?"

Madison's cheerful expression was fading. "I…didn't see anything. Should I have seen something?"

Kero knew he had to come clean. She had to find out sooner or later. If she didn't find out from him, she'd find out from Sakura or Li. Or worse, she might find out from Eriol himself. No. Kero knew this whole thing was his fault, so he had to say it.

"Madison…………he's back."

Madison's face became completely somber. The tone in Kero's voice told the whole story. She sat on her bed, looking despondent. She seemed to know just what this meant.

"Did he…?" She couldn't even finish the question out of fear for the answer.

Kero nodded. "He did. He saw the kiss; he saw everything."

Madison's eyes were filling up with tears. "No! I didn't want to hurt him! Kero, I care about him!"

Kero immediately tried to console Madison. "Madison…it's not your fault. I'm the one who told you to go out with Tori. If anything, it's my fault."

"No, it isn't, Kero," Madison shot back. "Don't say that. It's not your fault at all. I'm the one who chose to go out with Tori and…now I've hurt Eriol. Kero, I care about him! I have to talk to him!"

Madison got up and tried to rush for the door, but Kero immediately cut her off. "What? You can't talk to him now! After what he just saw? You can't talk to him right now…not right away. You have to give it a day at least. I don't think he'll want to talk to you."

"But I have to talk to him!" Madison cried. "I have to tell him that I care about him! I have to REMIND him I care!"

Something hit Kero at that moment. "You feel something for him, don't you? Affection?"

Madison nodded. "I still feel something for him."

"But if you DO feel something for him, then what about Tori? I thought you felt something for him, too."

"I DO!" Madison wailed. "This is so confusing, Kero!"

Kero patted his friend on the shoulder. "Look…it'll be ok. I kinda helped get you into this mess. I'll think of something. In the meantime, you can't go see Eriol. Not until some of this blows over…somewhat."

Madison raised her head, filled with tears. "Thank you, Kero. I really want this to turn out ok. But…I'm just not sure."

There wasn't really anymore to be said. Then an idea hit Kero. If Madison went to see Eriol, then things would be awkward. But what if KERO went to see him? With an idea, he bid Madison good night and flew out the window. He WOULD go talk to Eriol and all he had to do…

…was follow Suppi home.

  


Next Time: Kero follows Suppi to Eriol's apartment and finds Eriol mulling over his relationship with Madison. Is he ready to call it quits, or is the fight for her affection just beginning? And…how long can Sakura and Li be kept in the dark about this entire thing? Come back tomorrow to find out.

  


Any comments so far? Tell me what you think thus far by mailing me at AmericanCaptor@hotmail.com and don't forget to review below.


	4. That One Gleam of Hope

Last Time: Eriol came back to Japan…and had his heart broken when he saw Madison and Tori kissing by the front gate. Dejected, Eriol went back to his apartment. Kero knew there was one thing he could do to help. He could try to talk to Eriol, but that meant…following Suppi home. And how would he explain that to…Sakura and Li?

  


**Making A Choice: Part 4**

  


Kero didn't know why he wasn't surprised to find Sakura and Li kissing in the dark. It seemed so routine by now. All he could do was turn on the lights…which didn't sit too well with the loving couple.

"Kero! Turn out those lights!" Li shouted.

Kero sweatdropped. "Are you two going to be at it all night?"

Sakura looked up at the clock. "You're right. It IS getting late. I think it's time for me to go home."

A warning bell rang in Kero's head. He realized he was throwing a monkey wrench into his own plans. He had to stall Sakura a little longer…

"Um…it's not THAT late," Kero backtracked. "I think you two could have a few more minutes. But…I'd better go. I still need…some fresh air."

"Is something wrong, Kero?" Sakura asked.

"Uh, no, no," Kero exclaimed. "I…just need to clear my head. I'll tell you what. I'll meet you home. Just don't lose track of time."

Sakura pondered that. Kero knew it sounded strange to ask Sakura to meet her home. They always traveled together. But this was different. Kero had to go talk…to Eriol. And he knew of only one way to do that. Kero went over and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Keep it quiet out there! I'm trying to read!"

"Suppi, it's me," Kero called out. "Come out here. I need to talk to you."

The bathroom door opened and Suppi stuck his head out. "What is it?"

"Um…you know, Suppi…we haven't talked in the longest time. I mean, how long has it been? Seven years? We have a lot of catching up to do. And we should do that outside."

Suppi wasn't sure about that. "You want me to go outside with you in the state you're in?"

"Just DO IT!" Kero snapped. Then he caught himself before it looked bad. "Because I really want to…catch up. Um…Sakura…I'll be talking to Suppi. So I'll meet you at home whenever you're done. Just…enjoy your time with Li." Then he added one more thing. "Oh, and I saw Madison walk in. But I saw her go straight to bed, so this might not be the best night to talk to her. In fact…that's why Eriol went home."

That got Suppi's attention. He looked incredulously at Kero, but Kero just made a motion to not say anything.

Sakura was about to say something, but Li hushed her by putting his fingers to her lips. "Don't ask. We don't need Eriol here. Let's just enjoy this." Li shot Kero a cold stare. "Well, are you leaving or not?"

Kero decided that now wasn't the best time to get into it with the brat, so he just grabbed Suppi by the arm and flew out the window. It was a long two minute flight to Madison's front gate, but when they got there, Kero landed.

"I hope there's a good reason you brought me out here," Suppi said. "I probably should go find Eriol."

"I told you he's gone," Kero told him. "He went home."

"Huh? That can't be right," Suppi said skeptically. "Eriol wouldn't leave without me…would he? Not unless…Kero, what happened?"

Kero let out a long drawn out sigh. "I'll tell you everything while you lead me to his apartment."

  


~--------------------~

  


As good as it felt to have Li's lips on her own, Sakura wasn't in the mood for this anymore. This was getting too weird. So she just turned her head as Li was moving closer and turned on the lights.

"Is something wrong?" Li asked.

"Li…does it feel like we're missing something?" Sakura replied.

"Yeah," Li agreed. So he turned out the lights.

Sakura let out a quick huff and turned the lights on. "I don't mean THAT! I mean…you think there's something going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"Something we don't know about? You think something's wrong…between Madison and Eriol?"

"Why do you say that?"

Sakura paused for a moment before going on. "If Eriol went to wait by the front gate…wouldn't he have seen Madison come in? And if Kero saw her go up to her room…wouldn't he have said something about Eriol waiting for her? I know she would have been down there in a flash. We wouldn't be able to pull them apart, but…instead…I don't know. I think there's something wrong."

Li then read Sakura's mind. "You think Kero has anything to do with this?"

"With the way he's been acting?" Sakura answered. "I have a feeling he DOES know something."

"Maybe…" Li said skeptically. "But really, Sakura. What could he possibly know? It can't be anything THAT important."

Sakura breathed a deep sigh. "I guess you're right." Li tried to move in for another kiss, but Sakura stood up. "I'm not in the mood anymore. I…just want to go home right now." Sakura walked straight to the door. "I'll call you tomorrow."

Li was obviously disappointed. He turned the lights back on. "Yeah…good night."

Sakura hated to end the night on that note, but she couldn't get this out of her mind. Was anyone hiding anything from her? What was she missing? It couldn't be anything big…could it?

  


~--------------------~

  


"So what aren't you telling me, Kero?"

It was about the millionth time that Suppi asked that question and it was beginning to irritate Kero. The yellow guardian beast had enough running through his mind. He didn't need Suppi nagging him the whole way.

"What's got you so quiet?" Suppi asked. "Usually you never shut up. What am I missing?"

Kero didn't answer. He just looked up at the three story building in front of him. "Is this the place?"

"That's the one. It's our new home. Granted, there's not as much room as I'd like but…Kero? Wait for me!"

Kero didn't wait for Suppi to keep blathering on. He just flew in right through the window. It was there that he found an old friend. In a long shirt and jeans and her hair hanging down, there was Nakuru.

"Kero! I haven't seen you in years!"

Nakuru was getting emotional over the sudden reunion. But Kero couldn't take a reunion right now. His conscience was bothering him and he needed to do something about it.

"Nakuru…where's Eriol?"

Nakuru frowned. "As soon as he came in through the door, I asked him how everything went. He didn't say anything and just went into his room and shut the door. Kero…what happened? Madison didn't…dump him, did he?"

"NO!" Kero snapped. Then he calmed himself. "I'm sorry, I'm just a little edgy. Some of this might be my fault."

"It's not your fault, Kero," Suppi cut in. "Believe me. I had a feeling something like this would happen."

Kero blinked. "Yeah…well, anyway…I need to talk to Eriol. You said he was in his room?"

Nakuru nodded and led Kero towards a door. Nakuru knocked on the door and got a sour reaction.

"I said leave me alone!!"

Nakuru took a step back, but Kero couldn't take a hint. He landed and gently pushed the door open a bit. Then he went in and flew up to the light switch. He turned on the lights to find Eriol despondently looking out the window.

Eriol was about to snap. "I said…!" Then he found the yellow guardian beast. "Kero…what are you doing here?"

Kero had to do this gently. He couldn't mess this up anymore than it already was. "Eriol…I…" Then he looked behind him to see Suppi and Nakuru peeking in. "This is private! Get out!" Kero walked over and pushed the door shut. Then he flew over next to the sad reincarnation. "Where was I? Oh…yeah…Eriol, I know that must have looked bad."

Eriol glared at him. "No…you think? Why would you think that? Just because the one girl I've loved more than anyone was kissing someone else?"

"Eriol, you don't understand…" Kero began.

"No, I understand perfectly," Eriol cut him off. "I've been away for far too long. Suppi was right. I should have stayed in touch. I shouldn't have believed that Madison could wait for that long without hearing from me. I thought the phone was an expense I could easily live without. It's too bad that wasn't the case.

"I didn't think she'd fall for anyone else. I especially didn't think she'd fall for…Tori of all people." 

Someone gasped from behind the door. Kero groaned. "Nakuru! I told you this was private!"

Silence from behind the door. It was no secret that Nakuru used to have a thing for Tori. She was really attached to him, and sometimes just looked like a stalker. It often gave Tori headaches.

"I probably should have seen it coming, though," Eriol continued. "She just…forgot about me."

Kero put a gentle paw on Eriol's hand. "She hasn't forgotten. There's no way she could forget about you."

"They why'd she do it?" Eriol asked.

Kero gulped when he thought of the answer. "Well…a few months ago…something just happened. Madison didn't mean for the first kiss to happen…it just did. But when Tori kissed her, she felt something. Something she hadn't felt…since she kissed you. So she felt really confused and then she talked to me. She didn't know whether to keep her promise to wait…or go with Tori. And…without thinking…I might have…sort of…told her to go out with Tori."

Silence.

Something began to snap in Eriol's head. The eyes behind those glasses began to ignite in a fire of rage. Eriol reached out and picked up Kero…and then held him over the edge of the window. Kero looked down and saw that it was at least a three-story drop. Kero turned his head to see that Eriol was absolutely enraged.

"So let me get this straight…she WANTED to wait for me! She didn't forget about me! All that other kiss was, was a temptation! She could have overcome it! But NO! YOU had to open your big mouth! Why couldn't you just keep your mouth SHUT?!"

Kero stammered amidst his defense. "You should have seen her, Eriol. She was just so sad and confused. And I didn't really know if you were coming back. And I thought what she felt for Tori was just a little infatuation. I didn't think it'd last for six weeks."

"SIX WEEKS?!"

Kero gulped. He was surprised that Eriol didn't drop him right there. "Um…yeah…six weeks."

"So that's it, huh? One kiss, one date, and six weeks later Madison forgets all about me! All because YOU couldn't keep your mouth shut! This is all YOUR FAULT!"

"No it isn't, Eriol. It's yours."

Kero looked over at the door to see Suppi and Nakuru standing there. Even in his precarious position, Kero still managed to be indignant.

"Hey! I told you two this was private!"

Suppi scoffed. "Oh, excuse us. I'll remember to let him drop you next time."

Kero remained cool. "Hey…I could always fly, you know."

Eriol still had a scowl on his face. "My fault? How could you say such a thing, Suppi?"

"Because it's true," Suppi answered. "How long has it been, Eriol? Almost six months since Madison came all the way to England to look for you? And what happened when she found you? You said you'd come back to her. But come on, Eriol. You never even bothered to pick up the phone after that day."

"I tried," Eriol stammered. "But…I was just so busy, you know…working around the clock…trying to get enough to go back to Japan…"

"That's no excuse, Eriol," Nakuru snapped. "You haven't contacted her at all since that day you two reunited in London. What did you think would happen? Did you think she wouldn't start to wonder if you really cared about her?"

"But I DO care!"

"Madison doesn't know that," Suppi continued. "If she did, then maybe she wouldn't be going out with Tori right now. Face it, Eriol. This could have been avoided. All you had to do was keep in touch. But now she doesn't know about you anymore. Had you just kept in touch, she wouldn't have been confused at all. She wouldn't have given Tori a second thought. But you had to learn the hard way."

Suppi's words were harsh. But from the look on Eriol's face, they looked to be the right words. Eriol brought Kero back in and set him gently on the bed.

"He's right, you know," Eriol told Kero. "This IS my fault. What kind of man am I that I couldn't even make a phone call? All I had to do was just keep in touch. If anything, just to see how Madison was faring. Instead, one kiss turned her world upside-down. You're right, Suppi. There should have been no confusion. Even one 'I love you' would have been enough. But I messed up. And now…she's forgotten about me. She doesn't care about me anymore."

Kero looked up into Eriol's eyes. "That's not true. I talked to her. She still cares about you, Eriol. She didn't want to hurt you. She cares."

"Maybe she cares…but does she love me?"

Kero took a deep breath. "I'll be honest. I don't think she knows. I think she's still confused. She's still thinking about whether she loves you…or Tori. In these last few weeks, they've become a lot closer than I thought they'd be. I think she does feel something, but I don't think she's sure. Madison doesn't know who she loves right now: you or Tori?"

Kero expected to see another dejected sigh. That's not what he got. Instead, Kero saw a determined expression grow on Eriol's face. He saw a glimmer of hope in his eyes. And then…he saw that trademark evil smirk, that everyone knew, start to widen.

Kero didn't know what to think. "Um…Eriol…?"

"So Madison's confused, is she? In that case, maybe all is not lost. Maybe I'll have to help her. I have to help her see that she loves only one man…and that's ME!"

"But she doesn't even know you're back yet," Suppi pointed out.

Eriol's evil smile remained. "Then I'll have to pay her a visit tomorrow. When she sees me, I'm sure she'll remember everything we've shared. I'm sure she'll remember that she loves me."

Nakuru sweatdropped. "Why am I not sure about this?"

By now, Eriol was pushing everyone out the door. "Ok, everyone out! I have a lot of thinking to do! Out, out, out!"

Everyone was pushed out and the door closed. Nakuru, Suppi, and Kero all stood near the door sweatdropping. Kero had unknowingly lit a fire under Eriol. Eriol loved Madison and it looked like he wouldn't lose her without a fight.

"Do you think everything will go the way Eriol hopes?" Suppi asked.

"I don't know," Nakuru responded. "Speaking from personal experience, Tori's quite a catch. I don't see how Madison could resist him." She chuckled. "I know I couldn't."

Kero could only think one thing. "I've got enough weight on my shoulders. I just hope my part in all this is over. Now it's between Eriol and Madison."

"You think Sakura and Li could stay out of this?" Nakuru asked.

Kero sweatdropped. "Actually…they don't even know about any of this."

Of course, Kero knew that he couldn't keep Sakura in the dark forever. And when Sakura did find out, it would be almost a sure thing that she would get involved…but for whose side: Eriol's…or Tori's?

  


Next Time: A reunion! Eriol and Madison will reunite again. But will it be the heartwarming reunion like last time? Or…will there just be more confusion? Come back to find out!

  


Any comments? Then you can mail me at AmericanCaptor@hotmail.com and I INSIST you review below, because feedback totally rules!


	5. A Tense Reunion

Last Time: Eriol isn't ready to give up on Madison just yet. There's a reunion today, but how will everyone react?

  


**Making A Choice: Part 5**

  


It was midnight. Kero was just approaching Sakura's window. She had to be asleep by now. And she wouldn't ask about the guardian beast's whereabouts, would she? That's what Kero hoped for. So he just tried to sneak in through the open window and quietly fly over to his desk. Unfortunately, as Kero got inside, the lights came on.

Sakura was standing by the door with a concerned look on her face. This made Kero's head spin. It's as if a father had been waiting for his daughter to come home. That's what this felt like.

"Where were you?" Sakura asked calmly.

Kero wasn't as calm. "Um…just…going home…with Suppi. Uh…yeah…nothing else."

Sakura pointed at her bed. "Sit down, Kero."

Feeling like a scolded dog, Kero flew over to Sakura's bed and just sat there. Sakura came over and sat right beside him and it looked like there was something she wanted to know. That made Kero nervous. It appeared that she had been kept in the dark for too long and she wanted answers.

"These last few weeks have been strange," Sakura began. "With Eriol coming back, that just made things a little weirder. But then I think about everything that's been going on. Madison's been out a lot more than she usually is, but I thought tonight she'd find Eriol at her front gate. And then I was expecting that wonderful reunion between two people in love…like the reunion between Li and myself. But I don't think that was the case.

"And then there's the way you've been acting. It's as if you're hiding something from me…something concerning my best friend. Kero…is there something I should know?"

Kero was almost sweating. He didn't know what to tell her. He could never lie to Sakura's face like this. She was making a plea to him.

"Please, Kero. Be honest with me. What do you know?"

That was it. Kero couldn't take it anymore. As much as Madison didn't want it, he had to say something. "Promise not to tell?"

Sakura hesitated at first, but then nodded. "I promise. You can tell me anything, Kero."

Kero wasn't so sure about that, but he went on anyway. "Well…you know how Madison's been going out a lot without us lately? I…sort of know where she's been going."

"Where?" Sakura asked. "Why wouldn't she tell me?"

"She doesn't want you to know that she's been going out…with a guy."

Sakura sat shocked. "What? But…that can't be right! She promised she'd wait for Eriol! I was there in England when she made that promise. WE were there! How could she be seeing someone else?"

"Madison didn't expect it," Kero explained. "She wasn't expecting the guy to suddenly kiss her and she didn't expect to like it. She definitely wasn't expecting Eriol to see them kissing a few hours ago. But she's been torn for a while. For the last few weeks, she's been so confused. She doesn't whether she loves him or Eriol."

"But how can that be?" Sakura demanded. "She probably doesn't even know this guy!"

Kero gulped nervously. "Oh…she might know him a lot better than you think. The guy she's been seeing…this guy…it's…Tori."

Silence.

There was a few seconds to let this all sink into Sakura's head. The expression on her face was indescribable. It was like her whole world was turned upside-down. Sakura took a few minutes to find the right words, but they just weren't there.

"Tori? Madison's been going out…with my brother? I…I…I…don't know what to say."

"Madison thought you'd react that way," Kero sighed. "That's why she didn't want me to tell you. But now that I did…you won't tell Madison…will you?"

Another awkward silence. Kero nervously waited for her to respond.

"I thought she'd love Eriol forever. I never thought she'd leave him for…Tori."

"No one said she didn't love him," Kero said. "And no one's said she's left him! She's really confused right now. That's what I told Eriol, anyway."

"You told Eriol? What'd he say?"

Kero thought about that. "It's weird. It's like it seemed to give him…confidence. He seems to be so sure that Madison loves him…and he's going to meet her tomorrow morning." Then a sudden thought hit him. "Wait! Sakura…you aren't going there tomorrow, are you?"

"I…I don't know," Sakura replied. "Eriol and Madison are my friends. I'd do anything to help them be happy together. But…I don't know what to do. Tori's my brother. I don't think there's anything I CAN do. I think…I'll leave this between them. But Kero…does Tori even know that Eriol's back yet?"

Kero's eyes dotted (more than they already were). He didn't realize that detail. "I doubt it. And if he does…"

Kero shuddered to think of what might happen. If Tori found out that Eriol was back and seeking Madison's love, then this could become a very brutal war.

  


~--------------------~

  


The next morning, Sakura woke up on her own. Unlike most days since the summer arrived, Sakura was up before noon. In fact, it was about ten in the morning. So she went down for breakfast, nearly tripping over a mess of clothes on the way.

Her father was in the kitchen preparing breakfast, as if he knew Sakura would be waking up. Sakura was happy for that. She felt exhausted for some reason. So she just took her place at the table…the noticeably empty table. Tori wasn't there…and he wasn't in his room, either.

"Dad?" Sakura began. "Where's Tori? I thought he lost his job a few days ago."

"He did," Aiden Avalon answered. "But he said he wanted to surprise his girlfriend, so he got up and left about twenty minutes ago."

It took a few seconds for the repercussions of what Aiden said to set into Sakura's head. A few seconds later, Sakura remembered exactly what Kero said.

_'He seems to be so sure that Madison loves him…and he's going to meet her tomorrow morning.'_

Sakura's eyes widened and she left out a soft, yet loud, yelp. "HOE?!"

Aiden blinked. "Is…something wrong, Sakura?"

Sakura gulped. "I…suddenly lost my appetite."

  


~--------------------~

  


Eriol waited by Madison's front gate. It couldn't have been too hard to evade the security, but he knew that it wouldn't be necessary. All Eriol had to do was just press the button on the door. With a press of the button, the bell rang, but Eriol left no message over the intercom. Surely, someone would have to come out. And when that person came out, Eriol would sneak in.

Eriol waited patiently. It was all he could do. He knew that this was the biggest day of his life. He had to help Madison see that she loved him…the way she told him when they were in England together. And he would do it without Suppi or Nakuru. He would do it without Kero. He would do it without Sakura or Li. This was something Eriol had to do ALONE.

Eriol expected to see one of the security guards come out and answer, but that's not what he got. Unexpectedly, Eriol saw…Madison. In a beautiful blue dress and her hair in pigtails, Madison looked around to see who rang. So Eriol decided to come out from behind his bush.

"Hi, beautiful. Did you miss me?"

Madison turned around and looked right into the face of Eriol. From behind that confident exterior, Eriol knew his heart longed for this moment. And from the look on Madison's face, hers did as well.

Madison smiled that super sweet smile that she was known for. "Yes…"

She ran over and threw her arms around Eriol. It was just like when they reunited in England. There was no less emotion in this hug than the last one they shared. In fact…there may have been even more.

"I missed you so much," Madison said softly.

Eriol let out a chuckle. "I promised you I'd come back, didn't I?"

Madison was breathing deeply and couldn't contain her joy. "You're staying?"

Eriol nodded. "I'm staying."

Suddenly, the hug was released. Madison's smile and tears of joy were fading. There was just a frown and tears of sadness that remained. Eriol could see in Madison's eyes that she was feeling guilty.

"You know…there were moments…that I thought you wouldn't come back. I'm sorry I didn't believe you…"

Eriol hushed her by putting two fingers to her gentle lips. "It doesn't matter now. What matters…is that I'm here now…and I'll never leave you again."

Then…they locked in a long and passionate kiss.

  


~--------------------~

  


Ever since Eriol first left Japan, Madison longed for moments like this. And now…her lost Eriol had come back to her. This moment felt so perfect. She wished they could stay locked in that kiss forever. There was nothing that could ruin this moment.

"Madison?!"

The kiss broke instantly. Madison turned white. She felt extremely cold inside. That voice…of all the times to hear that wonderful voice…why did it have to be now? Madison turned her head to find…

…Tori.

There seemed to be so much Tori wanted to say, but there was only one. "What's going on?!"

"What does it look like?!" Eriol snapped.

Tori was still shell-shocked, yet angry. "Since when did YOU come back?! And what are you doing with my girl?!"

"She's NOT your girl!"

"How dare you just come up here and kiss her like that!" Tori shouted.

"I kiss her like that because I love her!" Eriol shot back. "And she loves me!"

"She does not!" Tori spat. "Tell him, Madison!"

Madison just stuttered. "I…I…I…I…"

"Yes she does!" Eriol growled. "She's been waiting for this day for years. I promised her I'd be back and I am! I'm sorry she's been teasing you for these last few weeks, but she loves me and not you! Tell him, Madison!"

"I…I…I…I…"

"She obviously hasn't even thought about you," Tori retorted. "She got tired of waiting, so she came to ME! She loves ME! Tell him, Madison!"

"I…I…I…I…"

"She didn't come to you! YOU kissed HER! All you did was confuse her! But now I'm back and she doesn't have to be confused anymore, because she knows she loves ME! Tell him, Madison!"

"I…I…I…I…"

"WELL?!" both Eriol and Tori demanded. "TELL HIM!"

She should have said something. Madison really wanted to face this. But she was far too fragile at that moment to confront both Eriol and Tori. She couldn't stand to hurt any of them. And she knew that deep down in her heart, they were asking her to make a choice…a choice she just couldn't make.

So all she did…was turn and run.

"Madison, WAIT!!" they both shouted.

She couldn't wait. This was all too much for Madison. She just kept running and didn't look back. It was her worst nightmare…being forced to choose between two men she loved very much.

  


~--------------------~

  


Eriol tried chasing after Madison, but when she went through the gate, the gate shut. Eriol was stuck outside. As much as both Eriol and Tori tried, it was a futile effort. The gate was locked and there was no getting through.

Eriol and Tori both faced each other angrily and both shouted, "Look what you did!!"

"ME?!" Eriol demanded.

"It wasn't me!" Tori shot back.

"Of course it was!" Eriol snapped. "This wouldn't have happened if you just knew to STAY HOME!"

"Why should I stay home? She's my girl!"

Eriol growled. "No, she's not!!"

"Yes, she is!!"

"No, she isn't!!"

Then they both shouted, "If she was your girl, then she would have never kissed me!!"

Silence. They both made a valid point.

Eriol just glared at Tori. "You know…it's obvious that my Madison's confused."

"Yeah…" Tori replied. "MY Madison's confused."

"There's only one sensible solution to this, you know."

"Yeah…and what's that?"

Eriol cleared his throat…before smiling evilly. "A competition…to clear Madison's head. First one to get Madison to ultimately declare her love for one of us gets her heart and the other one has to accept it! Anything goes!"

"Anything?"

"Anything!"

Reluctantly, Eriol and Tori both reached out and shook each other's hand.

"I'm not going to lose," Tori scowled. "Because I love her."

"Yeah…well I love her, too," Eriol shot back. "And I won't let you win." Eriol ripped the handshake apart and turned to leave.

This was it. It had to come to this. It was clear that both Eriol and Tori couldn't have Madison. One of them had to be taken out of the equation. And this was one competition that Eriol couldn't afford to lose. He couldn't live without Madison…without her flowing black hair, her warm and caring smile, or her compassionate and loving soul. No! Eriol would have her. He couldn't lose her.

He only muttered under his breath, "Let the games begin."

  


Next Time: The fight for Madison's love gets heated. And can Sakura really stand back and just watch this go on? Come back next time, because the story's just begun!

  


Any comments in the meantime? If you have any, then go ahead and mail me at AmericanCaptor@hotmail.com and don't forget to review below, because I just love your feedback!


	6. A Dream...and a Day at the Park

Last Time: Things got tense. There was a heartwarming reunion between Madison and Eriol. Then Tori showed up. After Madison ran from the scene, Eriol and Tori decided to have a competition for Madison's affection. Winner takes all! Oh yeah…and Sakura found out, too. Can she possibly stay out of this?

  


Author's Note: I've made this chapter into a little songfic addition; a touch I hope you'll all like ^_^

  


**Making A Choice: Part 6**

  


It had been a while since she talked to Sakura, so sixty-year old Madison Taylor was more than happy to hear from her best friend. They had so much to talk about.

"So how's everything, Sakura? Li treating you well?"

"He's always been the perfect husband, Madison. I wouldn't settle for anyone else."

"You're lucky. You never had…to choose."

"I'm not as lucky as you are. I can't believe the Japanese government made polygamy legal!"

"It's the best thing that's ever happened to me. It could have the worst thing ever for me, but luckily…I dodged a bullet. Oh…Sakura…can I talk to you later? They're coming in."

"Ok, then. I'll leave you three alone. Bye."

"Bye."

Madison hung up just as her husbands came in. It was such a beautiful thing that she was able to marry both Eriol and Tori. She would have been torn apart from within had she been forced to choose. Luckily, she was able to marry them both, because she loved both of them very much.

"How are the two loves of my life?" Madison asked, smiling her kawaii smile that didn't fade with age.

"Madison, Eriol and I have been talking," Tori said.

"We have," Eriol continued for him. "And we've decided that we're leaving you."

Madison almost had a heart attack. "W-What?"

"How long has it been, Madison?" Tori explained. "More than 40 years? The only reason we agreed to this double marriage is because we thought you'd eventually make a choice."

"We can't go on like this anymore," Eriol added. "We've had enough. You either choose one of us, or you don't get either of us."

Madison felt her heart shatter. "I-I can't choose. I love you both…"

love you both…

love you both…

love you both…

  


~--------------------~

  


A dream.

Madison woke up in a cold sweat. It was just a dream. That's all it was. She looked at the clock and it read '2:00 AM'. She got up, put her slippers on, and went downstairs. The guards were still on watch, but they wouldn't see Madison come out through the backyard.

She couldn't get what happened earlier in the day out of her mind. They were standing in front of her: Eriol and Tori. Her heart seemed to split apart. One half was leading her to Eriol and the other half to Tori. She had never been this confused in her life. She couldn't take this anymore. She had to talk to someone about it and it was too late to call for Kero. Besides, she knew that calling Kero meant calling Sakura and Madison couldn't go to her with this…yet.

So she decided to take a big risk. There was nothing that told her he wouldn't tell Sakura, but she didn't care at that moment. Madison walked over to one of her guesthouses, which was now the home of…

…Li Shoran.

Madison knocked on the door and a few seconds later, the door flew open. Li's eyelids were half- closed and his hair was tousled (total bedhead). He was obviously sleeping when Madison woke him up.

"Madison…do you have any idea what time it is?"

"I'm so sorry," she apologized. "But I really need to talk to someone."

Shockingly, Li just said, "It's about Eriol, isn't it?"

Madison raised an eyebrow. "How did you know?"

Before answering, Li motioned Madison to come inside and out of the cold spring night. Madison sat on Li's bed and waited for him to respond.

"You've been acting weird," Li continued. "And I didn't get a call from Sakura telling me how sweet it was that you and Eriol reunited. So I started to get worried. What's going on?"

Madison sighed deeply. "Li…have you ever been torn…between two girls?"

Li shook his head. "No."

Madison sighed again. "I didn't think you'd understand. But…I have a problem…choosing between two guys."

"TWO guys?" Li asked with wide eyes. "But I thought you loved Eriol."

"I DO love him!" Madison squealed. "But I love someone else, too."

"Wait…you love someone else? Is THAT where you've been going these last few weeks?"

Madison nodded. "I've never felt this way about two people before. It didn't get any easier that when I saw Eriol…HE showed up. I couldn't face them both. I just ran and didn't look back. I…can't choose."

Li seemed to be confused. "I thought for so long that you would always love Eriol. Who could just come in and change your mind in only a few weeks?"

"Well…it's not just any guy…and it wasn't just a few weeks I've known him. This guy…is Tori."

Silence.

"TORI?! You like HIM?!"

Madison moaned softly. She should have expected this. Li wasn't always too fond of Eriol and his mischievous ways, but he really didn't like Tori. Madison started to wonder why she even came to Li in the first place.

"I feel so confused. When Tori kissed me on that special night…I felt something in my heart for him. But I also felt the same way when Eriol kissed me back in Japan. I can't choose, Li. And it didn't help at all when Tori caught me kissing Eriol. I don't know what to do. They want me to pick…but I just can't…"

"Madison, calm down," Li cut her off.

"I can't! I don't know who to choose!"

Li let out a small scowl. "Choosing between Eriol and Tori. Personally, if you asked me which one I'd rather see jump off a cliff…I wouldn't know. So I see your problem. You want to know what I think?"

"Yeah."

"Relax. Tomorrow, go out to the park. Go out to the mall. Go ANYWHERE! But just go somewhere so you can clear your head. After tomorrow, I'm sure this will be a lot easier. But just get some sleep and tomorrow…go clear your head."

It sounded like such a good idea. Thinking about this current situation wouldn't do Madison any good. Mulling on this would only tear her apart from within. Li was right. She had to take a day to clear her head.

"Thank you, Li," she said softly.

Li smiled. "No problem. You can really thank me by clearing your head tomorrow."

Sighing contentedly, Madison headed out. "Good night, Li."

"Good night."

Tomorrow would indeed be another day. Maybe after tomorrow…she WOULD be able to think a lot clearer. Lord knows she needed a day to herself.

  


~--------------------~

  


The next morning came and Eriol was up early. He hoped to get a head start, before it occurred to Tori to do the same. Armed with…a rose, Eriol came up to Madison's front gate and rang the bell.

No one answered at first. Then, someone finally came. It was one of Madison's bodyguards. When the gate flew open and the bodyguard came out, Eriol was ready to dash inside, but then someone else came out.

It was Li.

"Who is it?" Li asked the bodyguard.

"No one, apparently," the bodyguard answered. "Were you waiting for Sakura?"

"Yeah. She should be here in a few minutes."

Eriol raised his head from the bush. "Li!"

Li found Eriol. He looked at the bodyguard. "You can go. I think I just found our visitor."

The bodyguard obliged and went back in through the gate, while Li walked up to the bush. Eriol let out a smug grin as Li approached him.

"You know who I'm looking for."

"Yeah, I do," Li said. "And she's not here."

Eriol's smirk faded. "What do you mean she's not here? Where is she?"

Li didn't say anything. Eriol wondered why he was staying silent, until he turned his head. Someone else had approached the front gate and found Eriol and Li. It was…Tori. And much to Eriol's chagrin, he was also armed with…a rose.

"Hey!" Eriol snapped. "That was MY idea!"

Tori ignored Eriol and looked at Li. "Where's Madison, brat?"

"She's not here," Li growled.

"Well?" both Eriol and Tori asked. "Where is she?"

"I told her to take a day to herself," Li replied. "You two are putting enough pressure on her. She needs some time to think so I told her to go to the park."

Eriol and Tori leered mischievously towards each other.

"The park, eh?"

"She's at the park, eh?"

"Wait a minute," Li suddenly backtracked. "You two aren't going there, are you?"

"Of course not," both Eriol and Tori said. Though they were both lying through their teeth.

Eriol looked uneasily at Tori. "I…have to go now."

"Yes…" Tori said, equally as uneasy. "Me, too."

Both Eriol and Tori made their ways out, going in separate directions. Eriol looked back and got the feeling that Tori had the same idea he did. More than that, though, he got the feeling that Li didn't fall for any of this. It must have been obvious that they would both be going to Penguin Park…to try and become the only love of Madison's life.

  


~--------------------~

  


He didn't like it. Li knew that Eriol and Tori would be going out to Penguin Park to try and find Madison. As much as Li wanted to go out there and interject himself, he was waiting for someone else at that moment. And after another ten minutes passed, Li smiled. Because the beautiful Sakura was approaching the front gate. Li ran up to her and met her with a kiss.

"Li!" Sakura sputtered between kisses. "I just got here!"

"I can't help myself," Li said playfully.

"Li, I need to ask you a serious question."

Li's demeanor turned serious. "Sure. What is it?"

"Did Tori show up here?"

Li was ready to groan. He just got HIM out of his sight and he didn't need to be reminded that he was here. Now something was eating at Li again. So rather than answer, he started walking, but he ran right into...Nakuru and Suppi.

"What are you two doing here?" Sakura asked.

"We're looking for Eriol," Suppi answered. "Somehow, I get the feeling he came over here because he wasn't at the apartment when we woke up. And frankly...we think he might be liable to do something rash in the state he's in."

"Is he here, Li?" Nakuru asked. 

Li shook his head. And he just kept on walking.

"Li?" Sakura ran up to her boyfriend and walked by his side. "Where are we going?"

"I'll explain everything on the way. Just follow me."

  


~--------------------~

  


There she was. Sitting on a lone bench was Madison Taylor, the most beautiful girl Eriol had ever laid eyes on. He couldn't go on like this. He had to make sure that she loved him and only him. So it was time for the games to begin.

_Talk to me_

Tell me your name

You blow me off like it's all the same

You lit a fuse and now I'm ticking away

Like a bomb

Yeah, baby

Eriol began to climb a nearby tree. He pulled out his first option: a beautiful bouquet of roses with a card attached. From his place on the tree, Eriol tossed the bouquet towards the bench that Madison was sitting on.

_Talk to me_

Tell me your sign

You're switching sides like a Gemini

You're playing games and now you're hitting my heart

Like a drum

Yeah, baby

Madison grabbed the bouquet of roses. At first, she let out a soft moan. Eriol remembered what Li said. She came out here to forget this love triangle, but Eriol couldn't take any chances. But then Madison grabbed the bouquet and smiled that sweet smile that made Eriol's heart melt. Madison picked up the card and read it aloud:

"I'll love you forever. Please be mine. Love, Eriol."

Madison beamed after reading the card.

_Well if Lady Luck gets on my side_

We're gonna rock this town alive

I'll let her rough me up

Till she knocks me out

She walks like she talks,

And she talks like she walks

But at that moment…another bouquet of roses flew towards the bench that Madison was sitting on. Eriol gasped. Those weren't his roses. Madison picked up the bouquet and smiled again. Then she picked up the card and read it aloud:

"I'll love you forever. Please be mine. Love, Tori."

Madison beamed again. But then her joy faded and she got up to walk away, leaving both bouquets behind.

_And she bangs, she bangs_

Oh, baby

When she moves, she moves

I go crazy

'Cause she looks like a flower but she stings like a bee

Like every girl in history

She bangs, she bangs

I'm wasted by the way she moves

No one ever looked so fine

She reminds me that a woman only got one thing on her mind

Eriol couldn't believe it. She was walking away. He looked up and couldn't believe the sight in front of him. Tori Avalon was on top of another tree on the other side of the bench. He had the same idea. Eriol growled. How dare Tori steal his idea!

Eriol climbed down and tried to follow Madison without being seen. It was time for Plan B.

  


~--------------------~

  


Tori dodged a bullet. He couldn't believe that Eriol had the exact same idea that Tori had. Now it was time for Tori to pull out Plan B. It was a hot day, so Madison went over to sit on another bench under the shade, not seeing the love-struck Tori anywhere.

_Talk to me_

Tell me your name

I'm just a link in your daisy chain

Your rap sounds like a diamond

Map to the stars

Yeah, baby

Tori climbed the tree and had his Plan B in hand. He struggled at first. He wasn't as adept to climbing trees as he used to be back in high school. Before doing anything, Tori looked around to make sure Eriol wasn't around. He hadn't caught up…yet. So Tori acted quickly. He tossed down his envelope, which out of pure luck…landed right on Madison's lap.

_Talk to me_

Tell me the news

You wear me out like a pair of shoes

We'll dance until the band goes home

Then you're gone

Yeah, baby

Madison picked up the envelope and examined the heart on the front. She opened it up and started to read the little card inside:

"I always wondered if there was a God or a heaven. I know now that's it's true. For in her magnanimous beauty, I have seen a real-life angel. And that angel is you. Please be mine forever. Love, Tori."

Madison smiled…melting Tori's heart.

_Well if it looks like love should be a crime_

You'd better lock me up for life

I'll do the time with a smile on my face

Thinking of her in her leather and lace

Then something else happened. Another envelope flew over and landed right next to Madison. She pocketed Tori's poetic card and examined this new envelope. She opened it up and read the card inside:

"I always think of you, peaceful as a dove. I go through life dreaming of you, because it's you that I love. Please be mine forever. Love, Eriol."

Madison smiled again…but then she frowned. She walked away again…looking sad.

_And she bangs, she bangs_

Oh, baby

When she moves, she moves

I go crazy

'Cause she looks like a flower but she stings like a bee

Like every girl in history

She bangs, she bangs

I'm wasted by the way she moves

No one ever looked so fine

She reminds me that a woman only got one thing on her mind

Tori groaned. He looked across at another tree to see that Eriol had arrived just in time. The two glared at each other momentarily, before climbing down. They then went separate directions…each hoping to find Madison before she left.

Tori didn't have many ideas left, but there had to be a way he could express his true feelings. There just had to be something he could do that Eriol couldn't. If only he could think of it.

  


~--------------------~

  


Eriol practically cut through all of Penguin Park and found no signs of Madison anywhere. If only he could find her. That's all he wanted. He wanted a chance to show her how much he loved her…without Tori Avalon around. Then he found her.

_Well if Lady Luck gets on my side_

We're gonna rock this town alive

I'll let her rough me up

Till she knocks me out

She walks like she talks,

And she talks like she walks

Madison was leaving Penguin Park. And she was heading straight for…the nearby coffee shop. Eriol felt more at ease. He didn't want to lose her and fortunately, she would be in the coffee shop for a little while at least. Then an idea came to Eriol.

_And she bangs, she bangs_

Oh, baby

When she moves, she moves

I go crazy

'Cause she looks like a flower but she stings like a bee

Like every girl in history

She bangs, she bangs

I'm wasted by the way she moves

No one ever looked so fine

She reminds me that a woman only got one thing on her mind

An evil smile came to Eriol. If this was the same coffee shop that was there since before he left Japan…then maybe there WAS something he could do. So Eriol started walking towards the coffee shop, hoping Madison wouldn't see him come in.

Because it was time for a surprise. Eriol hoped it would become a memory that would last a lifetime.

  


Next Time: Eriol has something in store for Madison. What is it? And what'll Tori do about it? Hint: It will be kawaii (at least IMO). And also…come back for the end of the next chapter, too…because there will be something that will impact the whole story TREMENDOUSLY! So DON'T MISS IT!!

  


Any comments? I still can't believe I finally found a use for Ricky Martin! Then mail me at AmericanCaptor@hotmail.com and don't forget to review below, because I want to know what you think.

  


**And DON'T FORGET TO COME BACK! I'm putting 110% into the next chapter, so don't miss it!!**


	7. A Surprise...and...

Last Time: Madison went out to Penguin Park to get a day by herself, but it wouldn't happen, because Eriol and Tori were right behind her. In frustration, she went out to the coffee shop, hoping to be by herself. Of course…that's when Eriol gets an idea. (An idea I hope you'll all find very kawaii)

  


**Making A Choice: Part 7**

  


It was too obvious that Eriol and Tori were out there somewhere. Those flowers and those poems didn't just fly out of nowhere. They were both around and that made Madison sad. Couldn't they see that they were tearing her apart. She couldn't be forced to choose.

So she hoped to lose them at the coffee shop. If she's noticed anything, it was that they didn't want to be seen. They were trying to stay hidden from sight, so hopefully this would work. Madison needed to reflect on all this…over a mocha latte.

It was a nice coffee shop that had been here for many years. It was here since…before Eriol left. Since he left, Madison often found herself here with Sakura, but today she just wanted to be alone. Madison couldn't take much more of this. All she wanted was time to think. Was that too much to ask?

Just then, the coffee shop owner took the small stage. He looked around at the less-than-packed coffee house and took the mic. "Ladies and gentlemen…I know our karaoke night is tonight, but…today I wanted to make a special exception. There's someone here today who has a special song for his special lady. And…I'll let him take the stage."

Amidst the light applause, Madison could only wonder. Somewhere inside, she could feel what was coming. He wouldn't do this…would he?

  


~--------------------~

  


Tori couldn't believe it. He saw who was behind the curtain. He couldn't believe that he was going to stoop to this. But unfortunately, there was nothing Tori could do about it. …Or was there?

Behind the counter, Tori found his best friend, Julian. Hopefully, Julian could pull a string for him. So Tori rushed over to the counter.

"Tori?"

"Shh! I don't want Madison to know I'm here," Tori said. "Julian…I need a favor."

Julian blinked. "Tori…I don't think I'd be able to get your job back."

Tori shook his head. "That's not what I mean. I need you to set something up for me."

Tori calmly explained the situation, while ducking behind the counter. This was it. Tori would go all out this time. He only hoped that this would win Madison over.

  


~--------------------~

  


"Karaoke? Now?"

Sakura had a feeling that they would find Madison at the coffee shop, especially since she was nowhere to be found in Penguin Park. Sure enough, her best friend was sitting at a lone table by the stage.

Nakuru sweatdropped. "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

"I don't know. Is your hair out of place?" Suppi teased.

"No…I mean something else," Nakuru replied. Then she shook her head. "No…it couldn't be."

Sakura gasped. She could see a very familiar someone behind the curtain. "It IS!" She couldn't believe it. He was actually going to do it.

Li smirked. "Let's get a table. I can't wait to see this."

  


~--------------------~

  


Madison just kept drowning her sorrows in a second latte. The karaoke was about to begin and when it did…a very familiar voice sounded.

"This song is dedicated…to the love of my life. Please be mine."

Madison raised her head. A wonderful song started to sound through the speakers. It was "I Still Love You" by Next. And from behind the curtains…came Eriol.

  


Eriol:

_I still love you, babe_

I'm still for you, girl

I'll never leave you, baby

'Cause I realize I need you in my life

  


Girl it just ain't right

What we said last night

'Cause I know we didn't mean it

You feel the love is gone

'Cause we don't get along

But I can prove you wrong

Girl, I swear…

  


'Cause every time I close my eyes I see you

And how I wanna live my life with you

There is no one

You're all I need and all I want

The only one I'll ever love

  


Madison smiled warmly at the beautiful song Eriol was singing her…but just then…someone else came from behind the curtain. It was…

  


Eriol:

_I still love you, babe_

Tori:

_'Cause without you there's no me_

Eriol (looking shocked):

_I'm still for you, girl_

Tori (looking lovingly at Madison):

_Even though we disagree sometimes_

Eriol (looking back at Madison):

_I'll never leave you baby_

Tori:

_I'll never leave you, baby_

Eriol (glaring at Tori out of the corner of his eye):

_'Cause I realize I need you in my life_

  


Tori (moving in front of Eriol):

_In this relationship we spend a lot of time_

Now it would be wrong if everything was always fine

Girl, I know we've had our share of ups and downs

But it doesn't mean that we can't work this out

Oh baby girl, I care, yeah

You know I do

  


Eriol (moving in front of Tori):

_'Cause every time I close my eyes I see you_

And how I wanna live my life with you

There is no one else

You're all I need and all I want

The only one I'll ever love

  


This was what made Madison feel so sad. The song was beautiful and it was so sweet that they were singing to her. The problem was just that. They were BOTH singing to her. They weren't making her decision any easier. What made everything worse, though…was that things were starting to get UGLY.

  


Eriol (shoving Tori back):

_I still love you, babe_

Tori (trying to move forward):

_'Cause without you there's no me_

Eriol (holding Tori back):

_I'm still for you, girl_

Tori (finally moving in front of Eriol):

_Even though we disagree sometimes_

Eriol (moving in front of Tori again):

_I'll never leave you, baby_

Tori (pulling Eriol down by his collar):

_I'll never leave you, baby_

Eriol and Tori (both trying to push each other aside):

_'Cause I realize I need you in my life_

  


Tori (tripping Eriol):

_No, oh girl, I know I need you baby!_

Eriol (raising his head and smiling at Madison):

_'Cause every time I close my eyes I see you_

Tori (trying to get in front of Eriol):

_You know I see you girl!_

Eriol and Tori (trying to push each other aside):

_And I wanna live my life with you_

Eriol (shoving Tori off stage):

_There is no one else_

You're all I need and all I want

The only one I'll ever love

  


Madison couldn't take it anymore. This was getting out of hand. She had to do something.

  


Eriol (looking at Madison again):

_I still love you, babe_

Tori (shoving Eriol hard from the side):

_'Cause without you there's no me_

Eriol (stomping on Tori's foot):

_I'm still for you, girl_

Tori (tripping Eriol again):

_Even though we disagree sometimes_

Eriol (tripping Tori by his ankle):

_I'll never leave you, baby_

Tori (struggling to get up):

_I'll never leave you, baby_

Eriol and Tori (staring each other down):

_'Cause I realize I need you in my life_

  


By this time, everything had gotten out of control. Eriol and Tori were in a shoving match and then they knocked each other down to the ground. They were trying to throttle each other as the rest of the song played in the background.

_I still love you, girl_

"Stop it!" Madison shouted.

_I'm still for you, girl_

"Please, stop! Just stop it!"

_I'll never leave you, baby_

"She's mine!" Eriol shouted.

"No she's not!" Tori shouted back. "She's mine!"

_'Cause I realize I need you in my life_

"STOP IT!!!!!"

The music stopped and with it…so did the fight. With their hands inches from each others throats, Eriol and Tori looked up at the now tear-filled eyes of Madison.

"I can't take this anymore!" Madison sobbed. "Just LEAVE ME ALONE!!"

Madison couldn't stand to look at either of them. Her heart was completely torn in half and she couldn't decide between either of them. She had to get away from there.

So she ran out of the coffee shop and didn't look back.

  


~--------------------~

  


From their table in the middle of the coffee shop, Sakura watched her best friend run out in tears. She knew she had to do something, because despite Madison running out, Eriol and Tori were still at each others throats.

"Look what you did!" Eriol shouted, reaching for Tori's neck.

"I didn't do it!" Tori shot back, also reaching for Eriol's throat. "It's your fault!"

"My fault? You stole my idea! It's YOUR fault!"

"You stole MY idea! I'm the one who was going to sing to her!"

"Too bad! I got here first! This was MY stage for MY girl!"

"She's not your girl!"

"Yes, she is!"

"No, she's mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"MINE!!"

"MINE!!"

Sakura got up and rushed to the battling duo. "STOP IT!!"

Eriol and Tori immediately stopped going for the jugular when they saw the angered Sakura standing by the stage. All they could do…was let out a sheepish smile.

"Um…hey, squirt," Tori said a little uneasily. "Uh…how much of this did you see?"

"I saw EVERYTHING!"

Tori sighed. "Then I guess you know."

"Yeah…thanks for telling me," Sakura said sarcastically. "But I'm not important right now. Did you even notice Madison run out right now?"

"Yeah!" Eriol snapped. "And it was his fault!"

"No it wasn't! It was your fault!"

Li calmly walked up to the scene. "It doesn't matter whose fault it is! Did you two forget what I told you? I said Madison wanted to be alone! Why couldn't you two just listen?"

"Because I can't lose her!" both Eriol and Tori shouted.

Sakura slapped her forehead. They both were both smitten. This wouldn't be easy, but they had to see that Madison would need time.

"Tori…can I talk to you…?" Sakura was about to ask…but someone cut her off.

It was a smiling Nakuru. "Um…can I talk to Tori, Sakura?"

Tori's eyes dotted. "Squirt…don't leave me alone with her."

"Sakura?"

Sakura turned around to see another concerned person had joined them. It was Julian.

"I overheard everything," he sighed. "Can I do anything to help?"

Sakura nodded. "Can you help Nakuru talk to Tori?"

Nakuru frowned. "No…that's really not…"

"Sure," Julian smiled. He took Tori's arm and walked him to another part of the coffee shop, with Nakuru reluctantly following along. It was no secret that Nakuru was jealous of Julian's friendship with Tori.

That left Sakura and Li alone with Eriol, who just stayed down on the stage. Before anything…Sakura grinned. "I didn't know you could sing like that."

"Me neither," Eriol confessed. "It's strange what people do for love. I just wish there was some way that Madison could love me back."

"She needs time," Sakura told him. "Give her time and she'll make her choice."

Eriol frowned. "What if she makes the wrong choice?"

Sakura shook her head. "I…don't know. I support everything Madison does, but I have to admit, Eriol. If she had to end up with someone else, I'm…kinda glad that someone else is Tori."

"What?!" both Eriol and Li asked.

Sakura knew exactly what she was saying. "Well…yeah. Don't get me wrong…you two make a great couple. But I can't tell Madison what to feel. And if she loves Tori…then I know I'll accept it. It's kinda funny, actually. We've always been like sisters. If she got with Tori…then maybe someday it would be official."

Eriol was in shock. "So you're on his side, huh?"

Sakura backtracked. "Eriol, I didn't say that!"

"You don't have to say anymore," Eriol spat indignantly. "I'm in love with Madison and I won't let her go! I have to find her!"

Eriol stormed out of the coffee shop. Sakura tried to stop him, but he was gone. She couldn't believe it. She messed up. Instead of getting him to give Madison some space, it seemed that he became even more persistent.

Li groaned. "Why'd you say that?"

"I don't know," Sakura breathed softly. "But…the thing is…I meant every word."

  


~--------------------~

  


Tori hung his head down. He couldn't believe he messed this up. He could feel that Madison was slipping away from him. He didn't want that to happen.

"This is even bigger I thought," Julian said. "You really feel something for her, don't you?"

Tori nodded. "I can't lose her, Julian. Especially not to him."

Nakuru pulled up a chair and sat right next to Tori…emphatically moving Julian aside. "Tori…how long have I known you? It seems like so long and…frankly, I don't know how anyone could resist you. I didn't think anyone could. But I've known Eriol even longer. And believe me when I say that he's not going to give up. He really loves Madison."

Tori was persistent. "I do, too."

"But I also heard about the night Eriol and Madison shared together in England," Nakuru continued. "It was…special…unlike anything I could imagine. And…I can't picture Madison just forgetting about that. I can't picture Madison just pushing Eriol aside."

"So what are you saying?" Tori asked indignantly. "That I should just give up on her?"

"I didn't say that, Tori."

"You don't have to say anything else," Tori growled.

Tori got up and stormed out of the coffee shop. He had to go find Madison. The sun was just setting and the night was just beginning. He had to find her.

  


~--------------------~

  


Madison didn't even reach the street corner when she saw him. Eriol came walking down the sidewalk and Tori was a few feet behind him. She couldn't stand this. Why couldn't they get the message and leave her alone?

Knowing she wouldn't get far on foot, Madison called for a taxi. Before Eriol could reach her, Madison got into the cab.

"Where to?"

"Anywhere! Just drive!"

The driver obliged and drove off. Madison saw the despondent look on Eriol's face as he gradually faded from her sight. She couldn't bear to hurt him…or Tori. She just couldn't make this choice. She didn't want to hurt either one of them.

Time passed and the taxi continued driving. Every time the driver asked for a destination, Madison just told him to keep driving. She had the money. She could afford a few hours of having a cab drive her around. All she needed was time to think…to reflect upon what was in her heart.

She thought about who could be that one special person in her life. Then there were memories that started to come into her head. Memories that she thought she would never remember again. It was these memories that were helping her to think a little clearer.

Then…a scenario popped into Madison's head. She wondered about what would happen if a certain scenario presented itself. Somehow…she placed both guys in that situation. And when it was through…there was only one remaining. It wasn't easy, but Madison was coming closer to making a decision. Though it didn't say much, Madison was far closer to making a choice than she ever was.

She would mull on this a little more once she got home, so she called to the driver. "Driver, please take me…AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

Madison couldn't even see it coming. It all happened so suddenly. It happened in the blink of an eye and in the blink of an eye…it was all over.

A truck had swerved right in front the taxicab. The cab collided into the truck…knocking everyone in the cab out…

…including Madison.

  


Next Time: Wow…I promised a shakeup, didn't I? Come back tomorrow to see what other impact this latest occurrence has on the story. You won't want to miss it!

  


Like I said, I put 110% into this chapter, so please let me know what you thought by reviewing below. Tell me what you thought!


	8. Waiting at the Hospital

Last Time: Who knew that karaoke could be so competitive? Eriol and Tori feuded over the tune of "I Still Love You" by Next. Madison saw that this wasn't making things easier, so she left and got a taxi. But that's when…the taxi crashed.

  


**Making A Choice: Part 8**

  


When she found out what happened, Sakura immediately rushed to the hospital. She had to see if Madison was ok. She had just been in a brutal car crash.

Madison's mother, Sonomi, was away on a business trip, but would get the next plane back to Japan. Li found out first, but had the unfortunate task of telling everyone. Eriol and Tori weren't aware yet. That left Sakura to be the first one at Madison's side.

Sakura was in tears over the sight. There was an IV sticking out of each of her arms and she was on a respirator. The accident was horrible and the driver of the cab had been paralyzed. There was no diagnosis on Madison yet, which really worried Sakura.

Sakura didn't move from her best friend's bedside and she remained by her side for hours. Madison didn't move. It didn't look like she'd wake up any time soon and Sakura felt terrible. She wished there was something she could do.

"Madison!"

Sakura barely turned her head when she found Eriol rushing to Madison's side. He knelt down and held Madison's hand. Sakura felt like punching him in the face. This was his fault. His and Tori's. If they hadn't been so stubborn and just left Madison alone, she would have never taken that cab and this would have never happened.

Then Sakura saw the grief on Eriol's face. She felt guilty for thinking what she just thought. This wasn't anybody's fault. No one could have seen this coming. And if Eriol knew something like this would have happened, he never would have been so pushy. Sakura knew that he cared deeply for Madison. And so did…

"Nakuru! Get out of my way!"

"Tori! You can't go in there right now!"

"I have to see her! Get out of my way!"

Sakura turned her head to see her brother walk in. He went and held Madison's other lifeless hand. This was definitely hard for everybody, but Sakura did notice one thing. Eriol and Tori weren't fighting anymore. Both of them bowed their heads and softly said those three words:

"I love you."

Eriol and Tori raised their heads. They glared at each other for a moment. They didn't like that the other said those three words, too. They got up and walked over to confront each other. Sakura couldn't stand this. They were about to fight again. It seemed so stupid now. Couldn't they see the dire situation? Couldn't they see that this was the kind of thing that made Madison take that taxi in the first place? Sakura couldn't take it anymore.

She exploded. "HEY!!" That got the two stubborn boys' attention. "I can't believe you two are still fighting after all this. What's it going to take? You both care about Madison. We all do. There's no reason you should be fighting like this."

Eriol and Tori turned their heads from each other, but they each looked at Madison out of the corner of their eye.

"Madison wouldn't want to see this," Sakura said sternly. "It's because she didn't want to see this that she took that cab in the first place."

Eriol and Tori looked hurt. Sakura didn't want to say that, but it had to be said. They were being stubborn and their fight wasn't important right now.

"What are you saying?" Eriol asked a little indignantly.

Sakura tried to put the words together. "I know it's not your fault. But my best friend is lying in this bed unconscious. Can you two at least try and get along…for her?"

Eriol and Tori looked at each other. There wasn't a truce by any means, but they would respect that request for Sakura…and for Madison.

"Later," Eriol muttered.

"Yeah…later," Tori mumbled.

The doctor then came into the room and saw the crowd. There were far too many people with Sakura, Eriol, Tori, and Nakuru. So the doctor asked for three to leave. Everyone left…except for Sakura.

Sakura knelt down beside her best friend again. She wished this wouldn't have happened. And she could only wish that she would just wake up.

  


~--------------------~

  


Eriol's heart never ached like this. He never wanted to see Madison like this. He felt terrible. Terrible for forcing Madison into that cab. Maybe Sakura didn't come right out and say, but Eriol felt that this was his fault. If only he hadn't been so stubborn and just left Madison alone. That's all she wanted.

"Is she ok?"

Eriol looked up to see a familiar face. He scowled. "Well…I haven't seen you in a while."

Sitting beside Eriol was the concerned Ms. Mackenzie. She really did seem concerned, but Eriol didn't really want to face his ex now. In actuality, though, Eriol didn't even know she was in Japan.

"You didn't answer my question, Eriol. Is Madison ok?"

"I really don't know," Eriol answered. And that answer disturbed him. "She's alive…but she's still out. I'm just waiting here to see if she wakes up. I appreciate your concern, Leila. When did you come back?"

"I came back a few months ago," the enigmatic teacher replied. "I came just in time for everyone's graduation. But…it wasn't soon after that I stayed for another reason. I'm going out with Sakura's father."

Eriol scowled again. "Oh, I see you finally found someone your own age." Then he looked up to see that Ms. Mackenzie was hurt by that biting remark. Eriol sighed. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to take any of this out on you. I'm just on edge right now. This is so frustrating. Everything has been frustrating. But in being so overbearing, I never realized that something like this could happen."

Ms. Mackenzie put her hand on Eriol's shoulder. "You love her, don't you?"

"More than anything," Eriol answered. "I…just didn't realize it at first. It seems to happen all the time. Li and Sakura didn't realize their love for one another until Li left for Hong Kong. I guess the same thing happened to me. After I left to go back to England…I started to miss Madison. Even when I was with you…I was thinking of her.

"I always pictured…being with her. I've never met anyone like her. Even though she's just a normal girl…I don't care. I love her. But…I was wrong to be so forceful. All she wanted was some space. When she wakes up…I promise to give her all the space she wants."

"She WILL wake up, Eriol," Ms. Mackenzie said gently. "The doctor said she'd pull through. She'll be fine."

Eriol finally smiled. "And you have no idea how good that makes me feel. Thank you for hearing me out, Leila. I…kinda thought you'd be a little bitter."

"Over what?" she asked calmly. "We knew it could never work out. We were just…too different. But I'm glad you found someone, Eriol."

Ms. Mackenzie got up and walked back down to the elevator. Her words left Eriol a little more at ease, but he thought about those final words…about being glad he found someone.

"Yeah…" he said to himself. "…but will she let me have her heart?"

  


~--------------------~

  


"I should have left her alone, Julian."

Tori did just about everything but bang his head into the wall. He was so ashamed of himself. He realized that what his little sister said was true. This never would have happened had Tori just left Madison alone to think about everything. Now all he could do was lament at the side of Julian and Nakuru.

"Tori, you couldn't have seen this coming," Julian said comfortingly. "There was no way anyone could have known."

"That's not the point," Tori responded. "The point is that she wanted to be alone. All she wanted was some space and I should have given it to her instead of being so stubborn. If only I had…then maybe this wouldn't have happened."

"Tori, you're making too much of this," Nakuru said. "She's going to make it. The doctor said she'd pull through."

Tori sighed. "You're right. I…I…am being paranoid. But…it's because I've never felt this way about anyone before, Julian. What's wrong with me? I've known her since she was a little girl. Why am I only realizing my feelings for her NOW?"

"It's not always love at first sight," Julian offered. "Sometimes love has to blossom over time. And sometimes it manifests itself in one spontaneous moment…like what happened with you and Madison."

"That kiss…" Tori began. "That first kiss…it was like…it just happened…but it was…wonderful. That's when I realized we had something special. And…I don't want to lose her."

"It's too bad that Eriol feels the same way," Nakuru frowned. "There's nothing you can do anymore, Tori. You have to realize that it's her choice."

As much as Tori loved Madison, he also realized that her upcoming decision had become an afterthought. "I just want her to be ok."

And just as he said that, Sakura came out of the hospital room. She had an ecstatic smile on her face…an innocent smile like she had back when she was ten.

"She's waking up!"

  


~--------------------~

  


As soon as Sakura gave everyone the good news, she rushed back to her best friend's side. Madison was moaning softly and stirring a little bit. But now she was opening her eyes and the first person she saw was Sakura.

Madison blinked for a moment from the brightness of the hospital lights. She didn't know where she was and Sakura wouldn't be surprised if she was completely unaware of what happened. An accident like that had to be completely traumatizing.

"W-What happened?" Madison finally asked.

Sakura smiled at her best friend. "I was so worried. Are you all right?"

"I…I've got a headache," Madison answered. "W-Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital," Sakura answered. "You were lucky you didn't go through the windshield when that taxi crashed. The driver wasn't so lucky. He was paralyzed. Madison…I'm so glad you're safe. I'm so happy that nothing's happened to you."

Sakura carefully wrapped her arms around Madison in a hug, trying not to aggravate any injuries. Madison hesitated, but then she returned the hug. Then as soon as Sakura released the hug, she looked back at the door to see both Tori and Eriol standing there. They were eager to see how Madison was faring.

Eriol walked by her right side and Tori to her left and they both knelt down. They each held one of her hands.

"Are you ok?" Eriol asked.

"We were so worried," Tori added.

Sakura smiled. It looked like after all this time and after all this fighting, Tori and Eriol were getting along. They put their differences aside so they could concentrate on Madison's well-being.

"I-I'm ok," Madison finally said.

"I'm sorry," Eriol immediately said. "I should have given you the space you wanted."

"I should have listened to you," Tori added. "All you wanted was some time to clear your head. I should have realized that this was tearing you apart. I'm so sorry."

"We'll give you all the time you need," Eriol continued.

"We won't pressure you anymore," Tori said. "Whatever you decide…will be fine." He looked up at Eriol. "Right?"

Eriol nodded. "Right."

There was silence at that moment. Sakura was almost holding her breath. It was like Madison was speechless. This was all she was striving for. She needed time to think and Eriol and Tori were granting her that wish. If anything…that might have been the only good to come out of this horrible near-tragedy.

Finally, Madison said something. But the next six words that came out of her mouth horrified everyone present.

"Thank you, but…who are you?"

  


Next Time: EEK! Who knew she could get amnesia? Now things have taken a horrible twist, so you don't want to miss the next chapter. Will Eriol or Tori help jog Madison's memory...or is this a job for a certain magical girl? ^_^ Come back and see what happens!

  


Any comments? If you have any, then mail me at AmericanCaptor@hotmail.com and don't forget to review below.


	9. Finding the Answer

Last Time: Eriol and Tori lamented in the hospital, waiting for Madison to wake up. Finally, she did…but with amnesia. She doesn't even remember who Eriol or Tori are, much less that she even loved them. So what happens now? Maybe another friend can help…

  


**Making A Choice: Part 9**

  


"Does any of this ring a bell, Madison?"

Sakura and Li spent the whole day trying to jog Madison's memory by showing her some of the old tapes she made. That didn't work.

"Are all these tapes of you?" Madison asked. "I must be obsessed with taping you."

Sakura sweatdropped. "I've…often thought that, too. But doesn't that help, Madison? Don't you remember anything?"

Madison moaned. "All I can remember is that car crash. Nothing else seems to come into my head."

It was a horrible accident and it seemed to overcome everything in Madison's head. The doctor said the amnesia could last for a very long time…if not permanently. That upset Sakura more than anybody. She knew that Eriol and Tori were torn up over this, too, but this seemed to hit Sakura harder than anybody. She desperately wanted her best friend to remember.

Just then, a friendly figure emerged from Sakura's pocket. "Madison? Do you remember me?"

That didn't help at all. Madison almost fainted. "D-D-Did that stuffed animal just talk?"

"Kero!" Sakura wailed. "DON'T come out NOW!"

"Sorry," Kero said sheepishly. "I thought I could help jog her memory."

Li shook his head. "You're not helping, stuffed animal."

"Who asked you?" Kero snapped. "I don't see you doing any better!"

Sakura threw her hands up in frustration. "I don't know what else to do. I've tried the old tapes, I've tried the scrapbook, and I've tried the old costumes."

"Those costumes were sure weird," Madison thought. "Do I always make weird stuff like that?"

"You do it for me," Sakura said pleadingly. "Doesn't that help you remember anything?"

Madison shook her head. "It's all one big blank. I…can't remember anything about what's happened…or about my old life."

Sakura hung her head down. All she wanted was an idea. It was all she asked. Instead, she got a voice calling from outside the window.

"Madison!"

Sakura looked out the window to see Eriol hanging on a tree branch. "Eriol? How'd you get past the guards?"

Eriol shook his head. "It's…a secret. Any luck, Sakura?"

"No. She still can't remember."

Madison suddenly came up to the window. "Hey, I remember you! You were the boy holding my hand back at the hospital."

"Uh…yeah," Eriol stammered. "Maybe…I can be more than that to you. Maybe I can help you get your memory back. Madison…would you like to take a walk with me?"

Madison smiled. "Sure! I...guess so." She turned around and started to walk out.

Sakura had a bad feeling about this. And she glared at Eriol. "Eriol…you're not going to take advantage of Madison in this state, are you?"

"I'm just going to try and help her remember," Eriol replied. "Can't I do that much?"

"I guess so," Sakura sighed. "It's pretty much all we can do. Go ahead, Eriol. Maybe I'll think of something while you're gone."

Eriol sighed and climbed down from the tree, going off to meet Madison at her front door. All Sakura wanted was something that could help her best friend. Hopefully, Eriol could help her.

If not, then Sakura swore to do whatever was necessary.

  


~--------------------~

  


"So…where are we going?"

Eriol held Madison's hand as he led her towards the front gate. "Maybe if we take a walk in the park…you might start to remember. At least that's what I hope."

Eriol thought about what Sakura said. He could easily take advantage of this latest condition and manipulate Madison into making him the only one in her life. And maybe if he was younger…he might have done that. But Eriol didn't want that. He knew this would eventually be a choice Madison would have to make on her own…otherwise it would be like a lie. So Eriol was just going to help her by taking around the ever-familiar Penguin Park.

But when Eriol reached the front gate, there was someone else just approaching. It was Tori. Eriol scowled at first, but then he realized that Tori was concerned, too. The fight for Madison's affections could wait. For now…they had to fight for Madison's memory.

"We've been thinking a lot alike lately," Tori said.

"It's kinda strange," Eriol responded. "It's like we know what the other's thinking. So were you thinking what I was thinking?"

Tori had the same idea. "Taking Madison to Penguin Park?"

"That's exactly what I was thinking," Eriol grinned.

"You know something?" Madison cut in. "While I might not remember much…it seems to me that you two must be good friends. Am I right?"

Eriol and Tori were taken aback by that. It was true. They were being a lot friendlier around each other than before. Just a few days ago, Eriol and Tori were practically throttling each other on a karaoke stage. Now they had united under one cause. Of course…neither one wanted to show it.

"Um…something like that," Tori said casually.

"Yeah…" Eriol added. "No big deal. So let's go."

Eriol took one of Madison's hands and Tori took the other one. Hand in hand, they all took a walk.

  


~--------------------~

  


Sakura started to think it was all hopeless. "I've tried everything, Li! Besides showing Madison her old tapes, my scrapbook, and the old costumes, I don't know what else I can do! I just don't know!!"

Sakura didn't realize it at first, but her head had fallen on Li's shoulder. She noticed as soon as Li patted her back. Sakura was also crying. She had run out of ideas and she didn't know what to do anymore.

"She'll get her memory back, Sakura," Li said comfortingly. "She can't stay like this forever."

"I just want her to remember!" Sakura wailed away. "I just wish there was something I can do!"

It all seemed so hopeless. Madison's choice between Eriol and Tori had become an afterthought. If she couldn't remember anything, then it wouldn't matter. But that's when another voice called out…

"Maybe there is."

Sakura raised her head and looked at Madison's bed. "What do you mean? Kero…are you saying there IS something I can do?"

Kero nodded sagely. "If there's no natural way to bring Madison's memory back. Then maybe we'll have to use some not-so-natural methods. I think we might have to resort to using magic."

"You mean magic can help Madison remember?" Sakura asked.

"Think about it, Sakura," Kero replied. "Out of the 52 Sakura Cards in the book, which is the ONE that can help the most in a situation like this?"

It didn't come to Sakura right away. Out of the 52 Sakura Cards, the only ones that popped into her head were attack cards. And attack cards wouldn't do any good in this delicate situation. But Kero was right. There had to be one Sakura Card that could do the trick. But which one?

"Concentrate, Sakura," Li said softly.

Sakura heeded those words and closed her eyes. She could picture the Sakura Cards coming out one by one. Then she abruptly opened her eyes.

"I GOT IT!!"

  


~--------------------~

  


It was practically empty in Penguin Park. That would have made the night extra special for Eriol. But this was far from special. He hated that he had to bring Madison here to jog her memory. He hated that she had amnesia. Why did that cab have to crash?

"So Sakura's my best friend?" Madison thought. "That makes so much sense to me. I feel something around her. A feeling that we've been through everything together. In fact…when I first saw her in the hospital…I could have sworn she was my sister."

"Yeah, it's true," Tori sighed. "You and my sister have been together since the very beginning. You were practically inseparable."

"Best friends until the end," Eriol added.

"And…that's pretty much everything about my life…right?" Madison asked.

Eriol knew that there was more. But with Tori around, he couldn't tell Madison…everything. "Um…maybe there are one or two…minor details I might have left out. But that's your life."

"It all seems so weird to me," Madison whispered. "Why can't I remember?"

Eriol couldn't stand to see Madison like this. He wanted to see that beautiful, innocent smile that always graced her wherever she went. But it wasn't there. And it wouldn't be until she remembered.

But just then…

"Eriol!"

Eriol looked over towards a bush and found Li. He must have wanted to see Eriol…privately. So Eriol looked around and when no one was looking, walked over towards the bush. As soon as he approached the bush, Li pulled him in. Eriol first noticed Sakura was there as well…and she had…

"The book!"

Eriol was surprised to see Sakura holding the Sakura Cards in her hand. This could only mean one thing. The two Cardcaptors had something in mind.

"We need you and Tori to leave Madison alone for a few minutes," Li explained. "Sakura thought of something that might bring Madison's memory back. But we need them alone."

Eriol didn't know what to think. "You want to fill me in on it?"

"I'll explain everything later," Sakura answered. "For now…you and Li get Tori out of there."

Eriol would have liked to know what was going to happen, but he reluctantly conceded. "Fine. Let's go."

Eriol brought Li and Sakura out and walked up to Tori and Madison. They were surprised to see them.

"When did you two get here?" Tori asked.

"Um…I got a call from Dad," Sakura said, lying through her teeth. "He said you got a phone call…something about a new job…"

Tori shook his head. He couldn't refuse that. "Then I guess I'd better go." He looked at Madison. "Will you be ok?"

"I'll be just fine," Madison said calmly. "Just…go find out about that new job. Good luck."

Tori reluctantly left the scene. When he was gone, Sakura eyed Li and Eriol and hoped they'd take a hint. They did. Li and Eriol walked away momentarily while Sakura led Madison to an isolated part of the park. Eriol could only wonder what Sakura was going to do.

  


~--------------------~

  


Before doing anything, Sakura pulled out the book of the Sakura Cards.

"Madison? Do you recognize this?"

Madison examined the book. "I…I…can't remember. I know it…looks…kinda familiar."

Sakura sighed. It was a start. But now it was time to take out her one ace in the hole. This was sure to work…hopefully. Sakura reached for her old Clow Key.

"Key of Clow! Power of magic! Power of light! Surrender the wand! The force, ignite! Release!"

Sakura took her wand in her hand. It was a long time since she had seen it. But with her wand now in hand, Sakura was ready. But before anything, Sakura held her wand out.

"Madison? Do you recognize this?"

"I-I'm sorry. I can't remember."

Sakura sighed again. That didn't work, but this sure would. Sakura reached into the Sakura Card book and opened it up. She dug through the immense pile of cards and pulled the warm-up card that would start it all.

"Sleep Card! Release and dispel!"

Madison clearly didn't know what was happening. She only watched as the blue dust began to sprinkle over her head.

"S-Sakura…what are you…oh…ohh…"

Madison couldn't even finish her sentence. She fell over and fell into a deep sleep. This was exactly what Sakura needed. So the Card Mistress pulled out the other card that would bring Madison's memory back.

"Dream Card! Help Madison see into her past! Dream Card! Release and dispel!"

The small butterfly that was the Dream Card came out and landed right on Madison's temple. Madison started to moan softly as the Dream Card began to take effect. Sakura didn't know what her best friend was seeing, but she imagined that she was seeing memories forgotten as a result of that awful car crash.

Twenty minutes passed and Madison's moans gradually became louder. Sakura wanted to help her, but from her pocket, Kero warned otherwise. So Sakura just let Madison see into her past…

…and began to wonder what she was seeing.

  


~--------------------~

  


Madison was starting to remember everything. She was Madison Taylor…17 years old, going on 18…future college student…living in the rich area of Reedington. She started to remember everything from her past. She remembered all the memories she shared with her best friend, Sakura Avalon, Mistress of the Sakura Cards. And she also remembered the battle costumes and how beautiful Sakura looked in each one.

It wasn't until the middle of all this that Madison began to realize this was a dream. A dream she seemingly couldn't wake up from. Madison then looked around her. She was on the roof of a very familiar house. It was Sakura's house.

"So do you remember?"

Madison turned around and saw…Sakura. "Sakura? W-What's happening? What is this?"

"This is a dream," Sakura explained. "A dream that's hopefully brought back all of your past memories. Do you remember, Madison?"

Madison nodded. "Y-Yes. I remember everything now. But…if I remember…then why am I still dreaming?"

"That's…probably what the real Sakura's wondering," Sakura said. "You know…the Sakura in the real world, I mean. But I can explain what you're still doing here. You see…I'm not the actual Sakura. I'm just a vision created by your subconscious and the Dream Card. And being part of the Dream Card, I can tell that you want a little more than to remember."

"What do you mean?" Madison asked curiously.

"I can't let you go back to the real world just yet," Sakura continued. "Because what good would that do you? You would still have a decision to make, am I right?"

Madison stood there in a somber silence. Sakura was right. There was still a decision to be made…regarding that one special person that Madison truly loved. She still had to choose between Eriol and Tori. And undoubtedly, upon her return, they would pressure her to choose. And she couldn't take that.

Sakura went on. "You keep wondering who you should choose. But from wandering your mind, I think it's pretty obvious who you want, Madison Taylor."

"Y-You do? Who? Tell me! Please!"

Sakura shook her head. "This is something you have to see for yourself. But this isn't like some long arduous quest that takes a really long time. You can find out. All you have to do is just close your eyes. Close your eyes and search your heart. Keep searching…until I tell you to open your eyes."

Madison did as Sakura instructed. She closed her eyes and began to think about the two special guys in her life.

She thought of Eriol. She thought of that mischievous, but sweet British boy she grew up with while Sakura went through the whole Sakura Card quest. She thought of his playful nature and his loving character…though he didn't always show it.

She thought of when she went to England to search for Eriol herself. Madison searched all of London, practically going every night sleeping on the street…just so she could find Eriol. And she thought of what happened the night she DID find him. She thought of the special night they shared together…and the emotional goodbye where Eriol promised to come back.

Then she thought of Tori. She thought of that tough big brother exterior, yet soft on the inside. She thought of the guy she knew since she was a little girl…never seeing him in a romantic light until just recently. Never knowing what a wonderful man he was…until just recently.

She thought of the night that Aiden Avalon and Ms. Mackenzie had their first date. Madison remembered Tori pouring his heart out to her. She remembered how she realized how truly sensitive and caring he was. Then she remembered…that kiss. And she remembered the wonderful six weeks she spent with him since then.

Madison thought of Eriol…then Tori. She thought of Tori…then Eriol. It didn't seem like she could choose. But just then…

"Ok, Madison. Open your eyes."

Madison opened her eyes and saw that there was only one who remained. There was one man standing in front of her. That one special guy who would be with her always. And when Madison saw him…she suddenly felt so much joy in her heart.

"My work is done," Sakura said proudly. "I think it's time for you to wake up."

So she did.

  


~--------------------~

  


After hearing what seemed to be moans of pain, Sakura finally saw Madison wake up. She was breathing heavily, as though she had been through something intense. It was at that moment…that Sakura decided to ask that burning question.

But Madison beat her to the answer. "S-Sakura? I-I remember!"

At those words, Sakura hugged her best friend. She remembered and that made Sakura happier than anyone. Madison wasn't smiling, yet though. But when Sakura released the hug, a smile slowly formed on Madison's face.

"Sakura…I…I…know."

That made Sakura curious. "Know? Know what?"

"I…I finally know!" Madison said ecstatically. "I know who I love!"

"That's great! Who is it?"

Madison looked around. "He's…not here." Then she frowned. "But…this isn't going to be easy. Because I'm going to have to hurt somebody else I care about."

"It's ok, Madison," Sakura said comfortingly. "I'm sure he'll understand. But tell me! Who do you love?"

Madison sighed deeply. She was about to reveal who that one special guy was.

"I love…"

  


Author's Note: Now it would be just **CRUEL** to cut it off right here. Well…sorry.

  


Next Time: One gets picked, one gets dumped. Who is it? The end comes tomorrow! So what happens? I can't specify any further, so come on back and read the ending of this story! You won't be sorry!

  


Any comments? I'm sorry that I am so EEEEEEEEEEEVIL that I can't just tell you all the ending now, but that's just the way it is. So tell me what you think by reviewing below!


	10. I Love...

Last Time: Madison got her memory back, but also got something more. She finally came to a decision. So now it's time…for this all to end.

  


**Making A Choice: Part 10**

  


He didn't know what to expect that day. He heard that Madison got her memory back the night before and he couldn't be happier. But today, he got a call from Madison to meet her in Penguin Park. Of course he couldn't refuse. But he wondered why she called him there.

He started to get a sinking feeling. Maybe…she made a choice. It may have been just paranoia, but he was starting to believe that Madison finally came to a decision. Maybe she decided…that she didn't want to love him. That was his fear.

Then he saw her. She looked as beautiful as ever as her long hair flowed in the wind. She was holding a violet in her hand and had her eyes closed. She seemed to be deep in thought. Probably thinking about the right words to say.

"I'm glad you're here," Madison began. "So…I guess you've heard the good news. I got my memory back."

He wanted to say something, but Madison hushed him by holding her hand up.

"Please…don't speak. I…have something I want to say and it just can't wait anymore. Ever since this whole thing started, I've just wanted to crawl into a hole and die. This wasn't something I could deal with…choosing between two people who love me very much. But…I've been running too much. And it's time I confront this…and deal with any outcome that results from it.

"I guess I should thank Sakura. Using the Dream Card was a great idea. Not only did it help bring my memory back…but it also helped me see who I truly love. I'm sorry I waited this long to tell you. And I'm sorry if I scared you. I wasn't sure who to choose. But now I've made my choice. And I have never been so sure about anything in my life.

"I…love…you."

Before he could say anything, Madison kissed him. It was all he wanted ever since this whole ugly incident started. Now there was no confusion. Madison knew who she loved. She loved him.

And that made **ERIOL** very happy.

  


~--------------------~

  


**Three Days Later**

_"So how did he take it?"_

"I had to let him down gently, Sakura," Madison replied over the phone. "It was one of the hardest things I ever had to do. I couldn't stand to hurt Tori like that. But…I love Eriol. And that'll never change."

A day had passed since Madison let Tori down and told him that they could never be together. Tori was heartbroken and that was exactly what Madison was afraid of. She didn't want to hurt him, but they all had to face reality. Madison couldn't love them both. And she made her choice. She chose Eriol.

But Madison also realized something. She heard it from Li. He told her that Sakura had taken a side in this whole thing. And that made Madison feel awful.

"S-Sakura? I know how much you wanted…me and Tori to happen. I'm sorry."

_"Madison, don't worry about it. All that matters is that you're happy. Besides, we'll always be sisters, no matter what. We don't need anything to make it official. We'll always know it in our hearts. I'm just glad to see you happy again. And if you had to choose someone besides Tori, I'm glad it was Eriol."_

"Thanks, Sakura. You don't know how much that means to me."

_"So I assume that you and Eriol are going steady now?"_

"Y-Yeah. I guess we are. It just hasn't sunk into me yet. I wouldn't have wanted it any other way."

_"That is so wonderful. I'm so happy for you, Madison. It couldn't have happened to a better person."_

Madison smiled. "I guess I'm starting to understand the way you feel about Li. I've never experienced these emotions myself. I feel so…happy."

_"I'm glad to hear that. So are we still on for that double date tonight?"_

"Of course! We'll all meet by Li's guesthouse. I'll see you later, Sakura."

_"Ok. Bye, Madison."_

Madison hung up and sighed. She really was happy. But at the same time, she felt something eating away at her.

She wished Tori didn't have to come out of this the loser. She wished there was something she could have done.

  


~--------------------~

  


Eriol felt awfully proud of himself as he approached Madison's front gate. It was the closest call he had ever had. He never wanted to come that close to losing Madison ever again. He didn't need Suppi nagging him throughout the day at the apartment. Eriol learned an important lesson. He wouldn't take his relationship for granted again.

Eriol was about to go through the front gate. He was going to meet everyone at Li's guesthouse, as planned, but someone else had another idea.

"So she picked you?"

Eriol turned to find Tori Avalon standing there by the gate. He seemed to have a somber look on his face, but still maintained his usual exterior. He didn't look sad, but he didn't look happy, either. He looked like a man defeated; a man who had his heart crushed. He was a man who was hurting deeply, but didn't want to show it.

"Yeah…" Eriol finally said. "Um…look, I'm sorry it came to this. I know how you must be feeling."

"You know that there's only one thing left for me to do," Tori said somberly.

Tori reached into his pocket and slowly pulled out…a ring. It was a shiny emerald ring. Tori put the ring in Eriol's hand.

"I won't need this anymore," Tori said. "So go ahead and give to Madison. Think of it as my way of saying…good luck."

Eriol was in shock. Tori was graceful in defeat…offering Eriol a ring to give to Madison. But Eriol felt bad. Tori must have had this ring for a long time. He must have had it ready to give to Madison, but…then Eriol showed up. He didn't know what to think of this.

So all he said was, "Thank you."

Tori bowed his head as he turned to walk away. "I wish you two the best."

Eriol waited a moment as he watched Tori fade away into the distance. It was a selfless thing for him to do. And Eriol didn't know how to thank him. Maybe there was no way he could thank him, because this was a gift unlike any other. But maybe Tori also gave Eriol the greatest gift he could give him.

Tori acknowledged Eriol and Madison's love for each other…and accepted it.

  


~--------------------~

  


This wasn't exactly making Tori feel any better. He already gave up the ring he meant to give Madison before Eriol ever arrived. He already acknowledged their love for each other. Tori would be happy…as long as Madison was happy. So why did he feel so bad?

Tori just drowned his sorrows in a few mocha lattes down at the coffee shop, but it wasn't long before someone else found him.

It was Nakuru. "Are you going to be ok?"

"I don't know," Tori answered honestly. "I really can't tell you, because I just don't know."

"Tori, you'll be ok," Nakuru offered. "Just be glad that Madison's going to be happy. And I know Eriol better than anybody. He'll never let anything happen to her. He'll always love her."

"I know," Tori muttered softly. "I was so sure about this, though. Why does this happen, Nakuru? I thought true love always prevailed?"

"It does," Nakuru said, with a glimmer of hope in her eye. "You just have to know where to find it. And sometimes…it's literally staring you right in the face."

Something hit Tori like a ton of bricks. It was unbelievable. After all these years, Nakuru was still hitting on him. So he got up and started to walk out.

"Nice try," he mumbled. "But maybe I need to think about this at home."

Tori needed some time to himself now. But as he reached the door of the coffee shop, he looked back at the table to see Nakuru grinning. She seemed to be so sure of herself. Tori couldn't believe it. It's as if nothing had changed.

Nakuru was as delusional as ever.

  


~--------------------~

  


After subtly suggesting that Sakura take Li to his guesthouse, Madison stood on her front porch alone with Eriol. He gently held her hands and looked into her eyes. Madison couldn't help but smile that sweet smile of hers.

"I just love that," Eriol said. "Makes my heart melt."

"You're so sweet," Madison squealed. "Nothing like earlier at the restaurant."

"You know how I get around Li," Eriol said innocently. "I can't resist putting something in his food." He sighed contentedly. "You know…back in London…I'd dream of having nights like this with you. Now it looks like my wish has come true."

"Mine, too," Madison smiled. Then they kissed each other.

Eriol grinned. "And you know…I look forward to more nights like this."

Madison giggled. "It's so good to have you back."

They kissed again under the night's sky, but just then…

"Well, it's nice to see this is all over."

The kiss broke abruptly as Madison and Eriol peered into the nearby bush to see…Kero.

"I just wanted to make sure this all worked out," Kero continued. "I mean…I do kinda feel responsible for starting all this."

"Don't worry about it, Kero," Madison said comfortingly. "You were just trying to be a good friend. I thank you for that."

"I don't," Eriol said a little bitterly. "You caused a lot of trouble for me. You know how close I came to losing her because of you?"

"Ok…I deserve that," Kero sighed. "I never should have suggested that Madison go out with Tori. Is there any way I can make up for it?"

Eriol smirked evilly. "Just leave us with our…privacy."

Kero sighed. "All right, all right, I can take a hint. I'll leave you two alone. Maybe I can go spend some time with Sakura and Li."

Just then…something sounded all the way from the area around Li's guesthouse.

"Li! Behave!"

"Not until you stop running!"

"It's not like you can catch me! HA!"

Everyone on Madison's front porch sweatdropped. Eriol and Madison exchanged glances and wondered if finding privacy would be harder than they thought. They loved each other very much. But their love couldn't equal the love Li and Sakura shared…yet. Eriol shook his head and shouted out into the distance…

"GET A ROOM!!"

Madison took hold of Eriol's chin and tried an evil smile of her own. "You know…maybe we should take that advice ourselves."

Loving that idea, Eriol and Madison kissed again. They were ready to work some tongue until…the front door flew open.

"MADISON!!"

Madison looked at the figure standing behind the door. Her eyes dotted and she sweatdropped.

"M-M-Mom…y-you're back…?"

  


**THE END**

  


Author's Note: After all the feedback I've gotten, I'm convinced that this is the best story I've written! Looking back at it, I just LOVE it! But IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT I THINK! It matters what YOU think! So tell me! How'd you like it? What'd you think?

  


Tell me what you think by reviewing below! I really want to know!


End file.
